Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: A crossover between Blood Omen 2 and Final Fantasy X.... when Spira and the Nosgothic Realm collide...
1. The War in Meridian

**

Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe 

**   
  
_ AN: Okay, this is sorta weird, and I dunno how this came to my head, but it just did. Alrighty, some of your favorite FFX characters are gonna be in it, some aren't. I'm gonna throw in some Blood Omen 2 characters in the mix, and lemme tell ya, this'll probably change your opinion on both games.   
  
Alrighty, tell me what ya think. (and yeah, this is in script form since I'm too lazy to write storywise) And I don't own LoK or FFX. _   
  
  
  


** Chapter One: War in Meridian **

  
  
  
  
A yellow sunset in the background; the weapons of the group gathered in one pile... pyreflies floating freely in the air. A small group of mysterious beings: human, vampire and Al Bhed alike, are sitting, solemnly, huddled around a fire. Among these characters, one of the vampires stand up. His hieght is around seven foot and his skin was that of pure white. His stomach formed into a long, built six-pack, and his well built arms and broad shoulders show off a manly figure. Long silver hair pours from scalp to shoulders. He walks beside one of the female humans, who looks up at him. He places his hand on her shoulder, causing her to nod gently, close her eyes, then reopen them. The vampire nods as well, then removes his hand from her as he walks away from the group, looking over the ruins of a destroyed city. Small pyreflies float around randomly above the ruined city...   
  
  
_"Listen to my story."   
"This may be our last chance." _   
  
  
Meridian... the capital city of Nosgoth...   
  
Several vampires pace impatiently under the night sky. Few are discussing war-related conversations, others remain silent. In that instant, a male vampire sprints into the room, forcing all eyes to fall on him. He raises his head and nods slightly. Although he hadn't breathed a word, the vampires grow excited. The male nods his head, turns on his heel, then runs back the other way with the others chasing after him. With no one around, a small, child-sized boy magically appears out of nowhere, walking where the others went, before dissapearing again.   
  
Kain stepped into the room, his arms behind him, his shoulders thrown back, and his head held high. The vampires had formed infront of him, mimicking his stance, standing in a military form. The general paces back and force twice, keeping his eyes fixed on the soldiers infront of them. Many are armed with spears, battle axes, swords and clubs. One of them is holding a large, red flag with Kain's crest depicted on the cloth. After his pacing halts, he turns and faces them.   
  
Kain  
"Tonight, we shall move out of our base and smash down the rest of the Sarafan in the capital of Meridian."  
"You are my greatest soldiers."   
"You have survived every battle we have encountered"   
"I will be relying on you to assist me.."   
"In bringing"   
"The Sarafan Lord"   
"Down..."   
  
The soldiers give a victory yell, answering Kain without words. Although he reconizes their devotion and loyalty, he is annoyed by their reaction to his order. However, there was one thing Kain hadn't had planned on. The small, mysterious boy from before is behind him. Nobody seems to realize he is there, or hear the words he speaks...   
  
All except for Kain, that is...   
  
_"The battle tonight... it's very important"  
"You will have a victory,"   
"Yet you will suffer defeat"   
"The ones you hold close to you will drift farther away"   
"You're heart will be torn in two directions"   
"Yet your mind will guide you"_   
  
Kain  
"What in the--?"   
  
He turns around... yet he sees nothing. The vampires raise their eyebrows, yet the do not speak. They keep their position... yet their eyes rest on the Soul Reaver sheathed protectively on the general's hip. Kain turns around, then dismisses the group. The soldiers do a series of hand motions and conclude by bowing to Kain, who nods at the motion, then turns away.   
  
  
  
Meridian...   
  
  
  
Judgement Day...   
  
  
  
The end of the Sarafan...   
  
  
  
A bolt of green lightening paints itself onto the night as if the gods had cracked the sky. Kain walks forward, several other vampires following behind him. Many carry weapons as others hold banners. Most just plan on using their claws and carry nothing more then a suit of armor. Something was wrong that night... Magnus had not arrived at the gathering. He was Kain's finest warrior... together, they were an unbeatable force. Then there was that mysterious message that had been sent to Kain... it was as if a vampire had used "the Whisper" to him, and only him... why couldn't anybody hear it?   
  
The general brushed the thought away as he and his armies neared the target. Their destination is a large citadel created on a cliffside. Standing before the citadel is a large army of Sarafan... and leading them, standing on an uprised landmark before the citadel...   
  
Is the Sarafan Lord...   
  
The vampire armies stop... they eye each other mysteriously...   
  
Not a sound was made...   
  
Everything was in complete dead silence...   
  
In an instant, Kain's eyes flashed a pure, blinding white as he hissed at his opponents, baring a long pair of fangs. Unsheathing the Soul Reaver, he aimed the blade towards the armies, giving off a battle cry. At his scream, the vampires charge, leaping off the cliff and into the Sarafan army. The the Sarafan, in reaction, pull out their weapons, blocking and recieving attacks. Swords impale through the human bodies. Spiked clubs swing and impale onto the faces of vampire soldiers. Claws tear and rip through the bodies of humans. Blood showers and splatters, staining the cliff and soil a crimson coat of red.   
  
In that moment, a flash of green has erupted. Four vampires drop dead to the ground, their bodies toned pitch black as smoke erupts from their skins. The Sarafan Lord is spotted, his sword aimmed at another group of vampires as bolts of green lighting erupt from his sword and impale into the bodies of vampiric soldiers. Fire erupts from the blast, and Kain has lost all patience. With rage, he charges forward, making a powerful leap through the flames, Soul Reaver in his grip as he jumps for the Sarafan Lord. The blade decends, clashing with his enemy's sword. Kain's eyes widen... why did the sword not shatter against the Soul Reaver? Kain withdraws his sword backwards, then swings again, clashing with the sword again.   
  
The next second seemed to last an eternity. The Sarafan Lord had swung his blade this time, the sword engulfed with green flames. It strikes against Kain's chest, sending a force so strong that it had knocked the vampire off his feet, sending him flying backwards...   
  
And releasing his hold on the Soul Reaver...   
  
His screams echoes and pierces the air as his body decends into the flames beneath him.   
  
And the Sarafan Lord steps forward to the vampiric general's Soul Reaver...   
  
And takes the blade in his hand...   
  
  
  
The screen goes white, and returns to the entrance of the now-destroyed, soaking wet stadium. Dozens of fans begin running for their lives... what had occured to make such a tradgety? What was powerful enough to destroy the stadium. Their screams echo through Kain's ears as he opens his eyes. He was lying on the ground, water soaked against his chest...   
  
Kain  
"Water!"   
  
In alarm, he leaps to his feet... then he realises something that had never happend to him in his life. Ever since the day he was cursed to walk the night as a vampire, the element of water had scaulded and boiled against his skin, eating away his flesh as if being thrown into acid. However... now... the water wasn't burning...   
  
In fact, it didn't seem as if he was tossed into fire at all...   
  
Kain  
"What?"  
"Where am I?"   
  
Screaming humans pass him as views his surroundings. A large city... much larger then that of Coorhagen and Meridian combined. His temples throbbed... something wasn't right. It was then when his eyes fixed onto a certain target. His mind flashed from memories of his past... in days of his humanity... and he sees the once famous man clothed in red...   
  
The one man he had idolized from the days of his human childhood...   
  
Kain   
"Auron!"   
"What are you doing here?"   
  
As the vampire approaches the man, he turns to face him.   
  
Auron   
"I was waiting for you."   
  
Kain  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
Without replying, Auron walks away, turning away from Kain. Fustrated with being ignored, the vampire charged forward, following after his former "idol" from the past. Although this "Auron" was a mere human, his was quicker and faster then Kain imagined. He found himself chasing after him through the streets of this mysterious, technically-improved city. People sprint through the streets, screaming in sheer panic.   
  
All of a sudden, the entire scenery freezes. The citizens running in sheer panic freeze in their current posistions... all except for Kain. The vampire stops, gazing around frantically, in a panic and in curosity. It was then, he hears a small tapping, as if somebody had landed behind him. He turns around, seeing the mysterious person from before...   
  
_ "It begins." _   
  
Kain   
"What trickery is this?"   
  
_ "Don't panic..." _   
  
As he finishes his final sentence, the citizens begin to move again, forcing Kain to spin around. He sees Auron in the distance, and is automatically compelled to follow. Ignoring the boy behind him, the general sprints down the street and kicked off the ground powerfully, sending himself flying through the air then landing beside Auron delicately.   
  
Kain   
"What in the blazes of hell is going on here, Auron!?"   
  
Auron   
"Look!"   
[Kain looks up at the large ball of water hovering over the city as his jaw drops.]   
"We called it "Sin"."  
  
Kain   
_"Sin?"_   
  
Tentacles smash out of a nearbye building. Hundreds of small pods eject from the tentacles, landing on the ground. They turn into small, insect creatures which surround Kain in a demi-circle. He aimlessly swings his claws towards them, scraping his talons against their stone-hard skin. One of the insects leap forward, slamming into Kain, sending him falling backwards beside Auron.   
  
Auron   
"Take it."   
  
At his words, Kain looks up, seeing the mono-toned warrior handing the general a large, red sword. Kain narrows his eyes, reaches out a claw and relunctantly grasps the hilt of the sword as he rises from the ground.   
  
Auron   
"A gift from Dante."   
  
Kain   
"My father!?"   
  
Kain moves forward, swinging the blade. The insect-like creatures move backwards, dodging the blade as Kain glares at his attacker. Auron eyes him mysteriously through his sunglasses that rested on the brim on his nose. He shifted his hand, pushing them up higher, then grips the hilt of his own sword.   
  
Auron   
"I hope you know how to use it."   
  
The battle begins. Kain charges forward impaling his father's sword through the bodies of the insects. Auron joins him, swinging his sword as it sliced through the creatures' bodies like a knife through hot butter.   
  
Auron   
"Don't bother going after all of them. Cut the ones that matter, and run!"   
  
  
That was the wrong thing to say...   
  
  
Kain   
"Ones that matter? Run?"   
"Auron, you don't know how I run things, do you?"   
  
Auron   
[glances at Kain after slicing another insect]   
"I know more about the way you run things then any human..."   
"And for being a skilled general, you must know when to retreat."   
  
The vampire glares deviously, ready to stab Auron in the face for such an answer. In that instant, a loud noise occurs and a rumbling forms from the streets. Kain looks at Auron, who begins to run to the noise. Annoyed yet curious, Kain follows after him. Kain made another leap, landing at least thirty feet ahead of Auron, then continues to run as the man catches up to him.   
  
Kain   
"Auron! If now is not the time for battle then let's just leave!"   
  
Auron   
"We're expected."   
  
Kain  
"What?"   
[Auron runs]   
_"AURON!"_   
  
Annoyed wiht the man's constant mysterious personality, Kain follows after him. More thoughts and memories haunted his memories... his mind... who was that boy? What happened to the Sarafan Lord and his armies? What was this city, and why was Auron here? But most of all... what was Auron doing with his father's sword? Dante had been dead for centuries... how was it that so many things were happening all at once? More small pods ejected from the tentacle and form into the odd insects. They completely surround Kain and Auron.   
  
Auron   
"Hmph. This could be bad."   
[He looks at a piece of machinery]   
"That--knock it down!"   
  
Kain   
"What?"   
  
Auron   
"Trust me. You'll see."   
  
Without hesistation, Kain jumped forward, Dante's sword in hand, reeled back. He swings his arms out powerfully, striking the machine, creating a force powerful enough to send it flying off of the bridge they had found themselves standing on. In this strick, the machine crackled with strange electricity that eventually causes it to explode. It falls off the bridge, creating a massive explosion that destroys the odd insects and sends Kain and Auron flying backwards.   
  
The bridge itself begins to slowly explode.   
  
Auron   
"Go!"   
  
The two continue to run, avoiding the bridge's explosions. Kain reaches the end of his running trail as the ground beneath him begins to shift and fall. Instantly, the vampire makes another huge leap, ignoring the exploding blast of fire and energy at his back. He fires out his arms, gripping the edge of a broken part of the road, which is diagonally facing upward. He hangs onto the ledge, dangling from a huge, three hundred foot drop of fire and oil. Auron walks on screen, standing above Kain's hands...   
  
Kain   
"Auron!"   
  
  
The warrior does nothing...   
  
  
Kain   
_"AURON!!"_   
  
The ball of water - Sin - is now above them, and appears to be a large wormhole which is sucking things in. Auron gazes up at it, ignoring Kain's screams.   
  
Auron   
"You are sure?"   
[He looks back at Kain]   
"This is it."   
[He lifts Kain up by the shoulder blade of his armor]   
"This is your story."   
"It all begins here."   
  
  
Kain's eyes widen... Auron's face begins to fade into gold light that fuses into Sin's wormhole vortex.   
  
  
For the first time...   
  
  
The vampire Kain is afraid...   
  
  
The scene flashes, disappearing from gold light to white as Kain's screams are heard again...   
  
  
_ ** "Hey!"   
"Hey!" **_   
  
  
Zanarkand...   
  
  
The futuristic city in which Kain and Auron had barely escaped with their lives. The city was covered in flames, exploding buildings and screaming civilians running amuk... but now... the city seems perfectly normal...   
  
  
Except for a huge pillar of flame burning brightly in the background...   
  
Kain   
"My...father...?"   
  
Kain's eyes open slowly. HIs body is weightless, as if his form was that of a feather or flower petal. The vampire is floating in this very surreal version of Zanarkand. The vampire's eyes widen slightly as he descends to a small platform...   
  
A small child stands there... awaiting him...   
  
  
  
_ "I thought many thoughts of my wellbeing and safety..."   
"Such as where I was, what I had brought myself into."   
"I started to feel light-headed... and then, sleepy."   
  
"Although I am not certain..."   
"I believe that I had a dream."   
"A dream of being alone."   
"I wanted someone--anyone, beside me..."   
"So that the icy breath of loneliness and longing would bid me farewell..." _


	2. Rikku and the Al Bhed

**

Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe   
  
  
Chapter Two: The Ruins 

**   
  
  
  
The scenery disappears into the pale, emptiness of white once more. A bird's eye view of a large structure is shown, surrounded by an enormous body of water. To add to the protrait of a gothic painting, the sky's once admirable shade of cerulean blue is an eerie darkening gray. And there... sprawled unconsciously on pile of flattened boulders risen above the water, was Kain. The vampire's eyes slowly open as he relunctantly sits up. Alarmed with his surroundings, he leaps to his feet almost instantly.   
  
Kain   
"Anyone there?! Come about!"   
"Auron!"   
  
A bird flies away, towards the large structure. Remembering the condition of water back in the stadium of Zanarkand, Kain leaps into the water. The acidic burns known to his kind repels from his body... no pain is felt. Focused on his target, Kain swim for the structure. Strange how the water had no affect on him... how the burning of acid was replaced with the cool, relaxing freedom. It was a feeling Kain hadn't experienced in his years as a vampire... and it pleased him. Instantly, he dove down, under the still, gentleness of the water.   
  
Darkness seemed to swallow the vampire... his form seem to vanish before him. But he felt weightless... his body felt free and light. He enjoyed every moment of it... the water rushing through his strands of silver hair, the surf gently rocking him, his most common weakness had become a relaxtion sensation. After an indefinate amount of time, Kain continued for the surface, finding himself before the ruined structure. It was a large tomb of some sort, as if once a grand palace or cathedral. A large, stone path leads into this ancient building. The vampire eyed his surroundings, noticing no other way onto dry land, then relunctantly pulled himself up and out of the water by a lowered ledge of the path.   
  
Without speaking, Kain sprinted forward along the stone path. Peasant vampires were known to dwell within the ruins of fallen temples and such large buildings. It provided them with safety and security. Perhaps he could find one of his former soldiers... but that was a large perhaps. Almost instantly, the stone path broke. Kain staggered, yet kept his balance. Eyeing the water, there was a large flash of gold... and then a smashing noise against the hard stone. The path literally designated, sending Kain toppling into the water below him. Water engulfed his body as he descends into the deepness. Glaring, the vampire eyed his surroundings, turning his head in every direction, when the flashes of gold return. Turning his head to the right, Kain notices yet _another_ flash of gold in the cornor of his eye. He turns, when another one flashes...   
  
He is surrounded in a triangular style as a group of fish surround him. The fish were large creatures, more of a demon then an animal, and about the same size as the vampire himself. Gripping the sword in his hand, Kain glares as he readies himself. The first two fish behind him come at him instantly. Shifting to the side, Kain slices the first one in half, then quickly dodges the second one. The third fish swims at him, opening it's mouth, revealing a set of over a hundred large fangs preparing to bite at Kain. The vampire flips to the side, only to recieve mere scrapings of fangs against his back and nothing more. The second fish comes for him again... and now he is impatient. Kain flipped again, backwards this time, so the fish swims underneath him. With a powerful, quick swipe, the fish his sliced in two, leaving one more for Kain to deal with.   
  
Before Kain could make a move at all, a massive fish-like creature approaches them, knocking over some stones along the way. Diving out of the way, Kain dodges the larger fish as it gulps down the little one. Blood, bone and tissue make a dark hue within the water... Kain sees this opertunity to escape. Turning away from the demon-like fish, Kain begins to swim away from the massive creature as it continues to dine on the smaller fish. Eyeing the area, Kain's vision fixes on an opening. Although the gap itself is quite small, it is large enough for the vampire to swim into. Nodding, the vampire kicks furiously...   
  
Just as the larger fish notices his absence. In unbelievable speed, the fish takes off, coming right for the vampire. Gritting his teeth, Kain realises his current position, and continues to swim for the opening, the fish gaining on him. Ragefully, the fish opens it's mouth nearly swallowing Kain's legs when the vampire flips around. Holding back the sword, a red aura surrounds the blade as he crashes it against the fish's body... the Dark Gift of Fury....   
  
The blow however is stronger in the water that it is on the land. Kain suprisingly finds himself flying through the water and into the opening, away from the fish's mouth. The vampire, flung through the opening, lands safely into a thin layer of water. Several stones from above collapse and block the passage. His eyes widening, Kain lifts a hand to his head, massaging his left temple as he rises to his feet...   
  
_ "I had made it out of the furnace... and into the freezer."   
"As arrogant as I was..."   
"As powerful as I appeared..."   
"As fearless as I was brought up to be..."   
"A part of my soul had continued to lament and preach that I was going to die in this place..."_   
  
Kain raises to his feet, stretching out his arms and upper torso, allowing his spin to crack. The air was bitterly freezing as cold moisture seemed to erupt from the water, filling the area. Fallen pillars crashed onto the stairs that formed into a long, dark hall. He leaps over the first pillar, then charged down the hallway, entering a large room. It appears to be a chamber of some sort... yet the structures were not of vampiric architecture.   
  
Suddenly, a loud, screeching sound is heard from above, allowing the vampire general to whip around, his head darting upwards. A large he sees the big bug on the wall. The large insect of some sort fixes it's large eyes upon Kain's figure. After another shrieking hiss, it sprints around the walls with impressive, and then leaps down face to face with Kain.   
  
The vampire growled, pulling out his sword and hissing in return. The battle begins as Kain charges forward, flippign in midair, slicing at the creature, who evades the attack, retorting with a slice from it's talons. Kain is sent flying backwards, and with a roar of rage, flips up to his feet, then kicks off the ground, slicing his sword against the monster's chest. Before the creature can retort, one of the ruins' doors blasts open as chunks of stone and decoration fly in every direction. From the wreckage and a large cloud of ash-colored smoke, a team of oddly-dressed humans barge into the scene, armed with strange weapons unknown to Kain. The humans aim their guns for the insect, led by a strangely-dressed girl with goggles. He raises an eyebrow as she steps forward, tightening a pair of fighting gloves on her wrists as she steps beside him, motioning her hand for the creature to fight here.   
  
Kain   
"You side with me during this battle?"   
"Wise choice, human..."   
  
The girl flashes him a naive smirk, then slips out an item from a small fanny-pack strapped onto her hip... a grenade. She bites off the top, then throws it towards the insect. In one fatal explosion, the creature screams in agonizing torture, collasping to the stone ground lifelessly. A storm of strange, multi-colored beams of light emerge from the body, then vanish into the air. Kain's eyes widen, shocked at the mere knowledge that a human had killed the creature with the use of one item. Turning to the girl, she removes her goggles, revealing a youthful, and at the same time, attractive face of a girl no older than the age of 15. Green eyes, pale skin and pink-tinted lips depict her face as messy blonde hair pours from her scalp. Kain stares at her, his mouth open for a moment, before breathing a sigh of relief. She smiles at him innocently... just as one of the armed men walk forward, grasping the vampire by the hair.   
  
Kain   
(angered)"You DARE!"   
  
Before Kain could react to the attack, the other humans circle him, their weapons aimmed at his chest and head. ALthough the vampire had no knowledge of the damage these weapons could deal, he didn't bother to find out. A low growl builds within his throat as he allows the human to grip his hair firmly, then speak. Only as the words arupt, they come out in an unknown language...   
  
Warrior holding Kain   
"Fryd ec drec?"   
  
Warrior 2   
"Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!"   
  
Warrior 3   
"Ed'c hud y risyh... luimt ed pa...?"   
  
One of the warriors flings out a knife, holding it to Kain's chest.   
  
Warrior 4   
"Y vampire?"   
"Fa gemm ed?"   
  
Before Kain could reply, he notices the girl has not intended these actions to befall upon him. She runs towards them, raising her hands in the air, speaking in their tongue. Although he doesn't hear her words, he is certain she is defending him.   
  
Girl   
"Fyed!"   
"Fryd ev ed ec risyh?"   
  
Apparentally, the man with the knife is offended by her words. He aims the knife's tip in her direction and growl back in reply,   
  
Warrior 4   
"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr."   
  
Kain notices her eyes flaming with rage as her fists clench in anger. She stomps forward, glaring at the man.   
  
Girl   
"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic!"   
  
Relunctantly, the men pull away. She walks up to Kain, and gazes up at his face, seeing that she only reaches up to his chest cavity. Her fingers twitch and tremble, then she looks down to her toes.   
  
Girl   
"Cunno."   
  
Before the vampire could retort, the girl flipped out an odd item, throwing at his chest. Electricity erupts from this item and travels throughout Kain's body. Screaming in agony, burning with building flames of the bolts' heat and power, Kain falls to his knees as he is drifted into unconsciousness...   
  
  
  
  
A large ship is floating on an ocean which spans as far as the eye can see. Kain is lying on the dock of this boat, his body ebbing and screaming with pain. His eyes open weakly, and he notices he is surrounded by the people from earlier. One of them turns around and sees he woke up. Instantly, he aims his weapon at Kain.   
  
Warrior 2   
"Ced, vampire!"   
  
Annoyed, Kain growls.   
  
Kain   
"Don't try my patience, human."   
"I've had enough of this world and the beings in it, and the last thing I need is your bickering!"   
  
The guard glares, drawing back slowly. His weapon is still fixed on Kain.   
  
Warrior 2   
"Hu sujehk, rayn?"   
  
A small smirk forms on Kain's face... he senses the man's fear. Still not wanting the weapon to be tested on him, he remains idle. The sound of sliding metal is heard, as he turns his head. A door on the ship has opened as two more people approach him: The girl from earlier, and a blonde male with a blonde mohawk, who is not much older than she is. Kain eyes the girl, a growl growing within his throat as he rises. The vampire's arms fold across his chest as he glares at the girl.   
  
Kain   
"That was quite a bold move you made back there, human."   
"Be greatful my patience can be extended so long."   
  
The girl winces at his words, and the male with the mohawk notices her offence. He grumbles, then moves towards Kain. His voice is bitter and threatening, seemingly trying to make his point.   
  
Boy   
"E tu hud ghuf fru oui yna un fryd oui bmyh du tu rana, pid oui yna hud du pa drnaydahehk so cecdan."   
"Tu oui ihtancdyht sa, oui vuim paehk?!"   
  
After speaking this, his arms motion actions signifying that of swimming, all the while grunting. Kain crosses his arms and rolls his eyes mockingly. Glaring again, the boy pulls out a small neckless of some sort, pointing at it and grunting once more. Seeing Kain's annoyed face, the boy halts, then raises his arms, confused.   
  
Boy   
"Tu oui hud cbayg?"   
  
Kain   
"I have had it with the nonesense! Who are you people!?"   
  
Warrior 2   
"Ehcumahla!"   
  
In his rage, he raises his weapon at Kain's chest. The girl gasps, leaping besides Kain and raising one hand.   
  
Girl   
"Fyed!"   
"He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."   
  
Kain turns to face her, his mouth dangling open in shock.   
  
Kain   
"You speak my language?"   
[He gets hit in the back by one of the warrior's weapons]   
"Enough of that! I refuse to assist you if you carry on with this nonesense!" [he turns to the girl]   
"You! Tell them that!"   
  
The girl nods, then turns to face them.   
  
Girl   
"Ra cyet ra'c kaddehk yhkno fedr oui kioc vun reddehk res."   
"Ed'c dnoehk rec bydeahla."   
"Fa tuh'd fyhd res yhkanat, dra mycd drehk fa haat ec yh yhkno vampire uh uin ryhtc, nekrd?"   
"Cu pa hela yht ra'mm ramb!"   
  
She sighs, then turns to the vampire, a timid look on her face. Kain eyes her movements, her eyes falling on the ground, arms behind her, almost as if she's ashamed. But her attitude was more of a shy and embarassed ashamed, rather than that of disgrace. A note he took mentally, halting his urge to kill her.   
  
Girl   
"I'm sorry for doing that to you..."   
"We have to be careful around vampires, you know?"   
"And there was no other way they would've let you on the ship."   
[she raises her head]   
"But please don't be mad, the item was used just to stun vampires."   
"We only kill them if they attack... but you were different..."   
  
Kain places his hands on his hips, his eyes still fixed on the girl.   
  
Kain   
"Charmed, I'm sure..."   
"So what is this task you wish for me to fulfill?"   
  
The girl seemed to have awaited for him to ask that particular question. She clapped her hands together, then glanced over the railing of the ship.   
  
Girl   
"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us."   
"It's not active now, but there should still be some power left."   
"We're gonna go down there and activate it."   
"And then we should be able to salvage the big prize!"   
[Kain crosses his arms and nods in agreement]   
"Okay! Let's get to work!"   
  
Kain leaps onto the railing on the ship, steals one final glance at the girl, then dives into the water. The girl follows after him, swimming close to him, yet at a safe distance. His eyes gaze through the darkness of the cool water... until they fix on a large structure of some sort. He glances at the girl beside him, pointing at the structure. She nods, and then swims ahead as he follows her. The two continued to swim into the dephts of the dark water, nearing the structure with each kick, until it looked like a large tomb. As they drew closer, it appeared to be a temple. But as they drew towards the entrance, entering the ruins cautiously, a set of devices were set up, strangely still in power. To technical to be conscidered a tomb or temple... Kain pondered the thought, then brushed it away.   
  
The girl swam infront of him, her hair and loose pieces of clothing flowing in the tide. She pointed to a device, pounding her hand on her palm, and then pointing the device. Kain nodded, and knowing he could shatter the ancient artifact with even his lightest pound, he merely tapped it, and a wall behind the girl had fallen... an opening. The girl turns around, then motions her hand for Kain to follow her as she slips into another room. Glaring with confusion, Kain followed after the girl, entering a much larger room. The girl was awaiting him at the top of this chamber, pointing to another machine. Kain swims infront of her, positioning himself between the girl and the machine, then activating it as well.   
  
It's not long before they see that they're not the only ones in the Underwater ruins. After returning to the previous room, another creature emerges... a Tros. This rare fishlike being was a creature to be reckoned with, more demon than fish. Kain slips out his sword, staying in one position and kicking his feet, staying in one spot. The girl swims beside him, her gloved fists ready for battle. The Tros zoomed in, slashing at the girl, only to have her swim to the side, retorting with a punch to the creature's ribs. Seeing this as an advantage, Kain swims in, slicing at the fish with his sword. The Tros's fangs lunged for Kain's head, only to recieve a stab through the roof of it's mouth. Kain pulled back, his sword impaled through the Tros as the girl slipped out a grenade. After pulling the pin, she threw it, then gripped Kain's shoulderpad tightly, swimming away as the fish exploded.   
  
Kain turned to her, nodded thankfully as he retrieved his sword. She smiled, then kicked away from him. The twosome leave the Underwater ruins and return to the ship. Once on board, the girl informs one of the warriors by whispering in his ear. He turns to the next male.   
  
Warrior 1   
"Fa vuiht dra airship!"   
"Dra naluntc fana nekrd."   
  
The warriors move into the ship, continuing their conversation. Kain glares at them as they each eye him cautiously. The girl on the other hand stares at him with large, curious eyes, then walks towards him. The boy with the mohawk reaches for her. But before he can speak, she glares at him, giving a death glare. He, in reaction, returns the glare, eyes Kain once more, then relunctantly steps back into the ship. The girl skips over to Kain, her arms positioned behind her back, her body bent slightly as her head looks up at his blue eyes.   
  
Girl   
"Hey... thanks for helping us back there..."   
  
In return, Kain smirks. His arms fold across his chest.   
  
Kain   
"So, little one... what is you name?"   
  
Girl   
[smiles sweetly]   
"Rikku." Suspciously, yet amused at the girl's curosity, Kain leans forward, his face close to her's.   
  
Kain   
"So what kept you from telling me so, earlier?"   
  
Rikku   
"I didn't get a chance to!"   
"Everyone thought oui were a fiend."   
  
Kain   
[lifts an eyebrow]   
"We...?"   
  
Rikku   
"Oh, "oui" means "you"."   
  
Kain nods, then shifts his position so his vision is set on the horizon, his claws fixed on the railing of the ship. Rikku blinks curiously, and imitates his position, only with her elbows on the rail and her head resting on her palms. kain eyes her, then speaks.   
  
Kain   
"Tell me child... who are you and these people?"   
  
Rikku   
"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?" [she pauses] "Wait..."   
[looks up at him innocently]   
"You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?"   
  
Kain   
[smirks] "The ones I have met so far aren't worthy of my favoring..."   
[looks at the girl]   
"But I suppose there's at least _one_ acception."   
  
With that remark, Rikku's face tints a shade of light pink. Her arms slip down, resting on the railing as she looks at Kain through the lashes of her eyes.   
  
Rikku   
"Sir.... I haven't recieved your name..."   
"If you don't mind me asking... would you tell it to me?"   
  
Kain   
[nods solemnly]   
"Kain..."   
  
Rikku   
"Kain... that's a nice name."   
"So... where are you from?"   
  
Kain   
"Last I remember, I was in a city called..."   
"What was it...?"   
[he ponders for a moment, then nods]   
"Zanarkand."   
  
There was a sudden silence, one that seemed to stir some trouble. He wanted to tell the girl that he was the general of Nosgoth's army, but having the idea of being watched, he kept silent. However, Rikku's silence was disturbing. She seemed vibrant and cheerful, as if she enjoyed her time with a vampire. But as he looked at her now... her face was puzzled, painted a shade of confusion... and disappointment.   
  
Kain   
"What ales you?"   
  
Rikku   
"Did you... hit your head or something?"   
  
Kain   
[scowls for a brief moment]   
"Your friends back there did, if you remember."   
  
Rikku   
"Oh, right..."   
[she scratches her head, then looks up at him]   
"Do you remember anything before that?"   
  
  
_ "So I told her my view on Zanarkand."   
"The vile, ridiculous disgrace of a city I have ever seen."   
"She seemed offended to hear such words from my mouth, but maturely remained silent."   
"Then I told her of Sin's attack..."   
"And how Auron and I were engulfed in this light."   
"I just said things as they came to mind. But then I started to wonder." _   
  
  
Rikku looks solemn. Her offense didn't seem so strong or serious, so Kain didn't question her on that. However, he found her gaze quite disturbing after gazing into those large, green eyes for the longest amount of time.   
  
Kain   
[sternly]   
"Have I not interested you with my memories?"   
  
Rikku   
[shakes her head]   
"It's nothing like that... but..."   
"You were near Sin."   
  
Kain eyes her mysteriously.   
  
Kain   
"What of it?"   
  
Rikku   
[claps her hands and turns to face Kain]   
"Don't worry, you'll be better in no time."   
"They say your head gets funny when Sin is near."   
"Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"   
  
Kain's eyes narrowed. She didn't believe him after his explainations? However, he couldn't completely blame her. A human trusting a vampire was unheard of. But his attention was turned onto Sin.   
  
Kain   
"Am I ill?"   
  
Rikku   
"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah."   
"There is no Zanarkand anymore."   
"Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago."   
  
Kain literally jumps, leaving a few inches off the ground before turning to face the Al Bhed.   
  
Kain   
"What do you mean, a thousand years ago?"   
"I saw Sin attack Zanarkand!"   
"Are you telling me that this incident happened a thousand years ago?"   
  
Rikku jumps back, startled by the vampire's sudden remark. However, she sees that he has a look of shock and disbelief etched on his pale face. Biting her lip lightly, she places her arms behind her back again, then looks at the ground.   
  
Rikku   
"Umm... do you play blitzball?"   
  
Kain   
"What are you speaking of, girl? This is serious."   
  
Rikku   
"I know but..."   
"If you're a blitzball player, you should go to Luca."   
"Then, someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize."   
  
Kain open his mouth to protest, but only a chuckle emerges. A human girl trying to assist a vampire such as himself. Remaining silent of his leadership between himself and the Sarafan Lord, Kain folds his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow.   
  
Kain   
"Luca?"   
  
Rikku   
[smiles sweetly and taps his arm]   
"Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise!"   
"I'll go tell the others. Wait here."   
[She begins to leave, then turns around]   
"Oh, and one thing."   
"Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand, okay?"   
"Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone."   
  
  
Kain   
_"That horrid place?"  
"Zanarkand... some kind of holy place?"   
"How in the world could one describe such a place as holy, I thought."   
"Yevon...? Sin...? Luca...?"   
"I thought Sin had carried me towards some far off location..."  
"But a thousand years into the future?"_   
  
In his rage, Kain let out an angered growl as he kicked the crane area. In the moment of contact, a rumble was heard, causing the vampire to fall to the ground, and the ship to shake. In the distance, a large being blasts out from the ocean. The door on the ship opens, 'causing Kain to quickly leap to his feet. The Al Bhed run onto the deck and fall down.   
  
The being in the water approaches the ship...   
  
Al Bhed1   
"Sin!"   
"Sin ec lusa!"   
  
Al Bhed2   
"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!"   
  
Rikku   
Kain!   
  
Kain turns his head, seeing the young girl run towards him. The ship rumbled again, causing her to topple onto the ground with a yelp. Reconizing her concern, Kain kicks off the ground, leaping over to the girl's side and placing his hands on her shoulders, assisting her to her knees. Another rumble of the ship occurs, this time knocking the vampire off balance. Releasing his hold on the young girl, he goes toppling towards the railing, lashing out with his arms and hands, clawing at the air. Rikku gasps in her fear, jumping to her feet and extanding a hand towards Kain, only to be restrained by one of the Al Bhed. The vampire falls overboard, just as a large whirlpool forms within the water.   
  
The sight of Rikku's fearful face is etched in his mind as depicted in his sight...   
  
And the roaring bellows of Sin fills his ears... 


	3. A Summoner and her Guardians

**

Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe   
  
  
Chapter 3: Besaid 

**   
  
  
Kain eyes are closed, his mind drifting, his body flowing and swaying weightlessly. Slowly, his eyes reopen, his body being tossed upwards almost instantly as his hair whipped the wind. He doesn't take the time to eye his surroundings as he cries for Rikku. Opening his eyes, he notices he is no longer out at sea. It is daylight, yet the sun beating upon his flesh hasn't the slightest affect on him. The water is shallow now, possibly 9 to 10 feet deep, and tinted a shade of aqua as forests of coral reefs grow below him. Suddenly, a force comes flying towards him, striking against the side of the vampire's face, causing him to loose his steadiness and plunge back under the surf. As he surfaces, his face stinging and eyes burning with anger, he sees a strange white and blue ball. Instantly, he remembers Rikku's words.   
  
Kain   
"A.... blitzball?"   
  
His attention is suddenly triggered at the shore. Kain sees a large beach with pure white sand, a large doc with boats tied to it, and a large, tropical forest behind several gathered people. Amongst them is a tall man with flaming auburn hair spiked up, then trailing down his face into sideburns and some signs of a beard. A blue headband is fastened around his scalpe and forehead, right above his brow. He donned the oddest of all outfits: a yellow pair of over-alls with a blue suit beneath it. His hands and forearms were gloved and padded, and his feet were a pair of sandals. He waves his arms at the vampire, yelling in the strangest accent Kain had ever heard.   
  
"Hey! You okay?"   
  
Rather than replying, Kain descends under the water, hitting the ball into the air with the top of his head. The ball shoots up as Kain rockets out of the water, flipping backwards, forming into a double-legged bicycle kick. The male with the odd accent narrowly avoids the ball hitting his head. Rather than feel offended or insulted, he gives a chuckle, obviously impressed with Kain's stunt.   
  
Kain drops back into the ocean, noticing the man's smirk. However, the smirk is anything but disrespectful. Kain tilts his head to the side, confused at the fact that these humans seemed to have no hatred towards vampires. The Al Bhed apparently were over-protective around him, but who wouldn't be? Keeping these thoughts stored within his mind, Kain approaches the group on the beach. The auburn-haired male turns around and his mouth opens in surprise. His posse surrounds Kain, all with wonderous looks on their face.   
  
Auburn Haired Man   
"You wanna try that move one more time?"   
  
Kain winced, his eyes narrowing and ears twitching at the man's accent. It was such a rare tone, deep and energetic, yet sounded so suitable for such a place. He only prayed that the other inhabitnents on this island didn't share the same accent. He disliked every bit of it. The male takes a blitzball and tosses it into the air.   
  
Sighing, Kain steps beneath it, his scowl returning as the group steps back. The blitzball bounces off of the vampire's forehead; he then proceeds to jump upwards, and tilt back into a back flip. Then, swinging out his legs powerfully, he proceeds to bicycle kick the blitzball at an incredible speed into the water. The male with the accent smiles and turns to him.   
  
Auburn Haired Man   
"You're no amateur. Who you play for?"   
  
Kain   
[crosses his arms and glares coldly]   
"I play for no such team."   
"I haven't the time nor the interest in doing so."   
  
The male steps back, his face slowly forms from a happy look to that of a stern gaze. The others gasp and turn, facing each other as they converse over the male. Kain then retorts with,   
  
Kain   
"I have had a small encounter with the being known as 'Sin'."   
"So I know not of this place, or even where I came from."   
  
The smile returns on the man's face.   
  
Auburn Haired Man   
"Sin's toxin got to you."   
"But, you're still alive."   
"Praise be to Yevon!"   
  
The islanders performs a familar gesture; right forearm over left forearm, fingers spread out, hands curved in the shape of a circle, and bow. Kain remembers this gesture performed to him by his vampire warriors before his battle with the Sarafan Lord. He nods approvingly, yet says nothing more. The man turns to the rest of his posse.   
  
Auburn Haired Man   
"All right, back to practice!"   
[he turns and offers a hand to Kain]   
"I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."   
  
Kain continues to glare. He does not offer out his hand, and remains solemnly still.   
  
Kain   
"Pleasure."   
"I am Kain."   
  
Wakka raises an eyebrow, then lowers his hand.   
  
Wakka   
"Hey, you sleepy or something?"   
  
Kain raises another eyebrow, then lowers his arms to his side.   
  
Wakka   
"Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!"   
  
  
_ "I felt like I could trust this Wakka."   
"True, his accent was critically annoying, yet his nature was spirited."   
"And seeing that I wasn't famaliar to these lands, inquiring was required at a time such as this."_   
  
Kain   
"It's true Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago, correct?"   
"So now it's nothing more than ruins and rubble."   
  
Wakka   
"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina--machines--to run 'em."   
"People played all day and let the machina do the work."   
"And then, well, take a look."   
[he gestures to ruins that are still displayed in the shallow waters]   
"Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities."   
"And Zanarkand along with 'em."   
"Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said." [he places his hands on his hips and looks at hte ground, pondering]   
"If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand."   
"What gets me, though..."   
[he raises his head and crosses his arms]   
"is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when!"   
  
Kain   
"You mean to tell me that Sin had appeared one day because of humans using these... machina?"   
"It sounds like utter nonesense."   
"Industrial revolutions are created to enhance our lifestyles to live every day without struggle."   
[he faces Wakka]   
"To be quite frank, I believe you're being brainwashed."   
  
Wakka's gaze hardens, eventually growing more annoyed by the moment. Kain notices his fingers balling into a fist, then relaxing with a sigh.   
  
Wakka   
"You're been poisoned by Sin's toxin, so you don't know much."   
"Just don't say things like that outloud, you hear?"   
"I'm not trying to sound threatening, but you might upset somebody."   
  
Kain sighs and nods.   
  
  
_ "It was just as Rikku said."   
"Wakka and Rikku couldn't both be lying. What reason would they have to do so?"   
"I appreciated the fact that Wakka was trying to defend my safety."   
"I knew my words were upsetting him, but at that time, all I could think about was..."   
"Everything that happened to me--all this--started with Sin."   
"And perhaps I could find Sin one more time, and I could return to Nosgoth."   
"For now, I'd just live life until that time came..." _   
  
  
Wakka   
"Well... follow me, Kain! It's this way!"   
  
Wakka signals Kain to follow him, and the two run into the tropical forest. A path had been forged through the forest and split into two seperate roads. One was blocked by one of the ancients ruins. Kain followed Wakka down the second road. He eventually approaches Wakka as the two of them stand over a ledge. Kain looks below, seeing a large, salt-water river. More reefs grow along the floor of the river, and in Kain's own opinion, it isn't that bad of a sight.   
  
Before he can retort, Wakka rams into him. The vampire loses his footing, causing him to topple over the ledge, crashing into the water below. Wakka gives a playful smile, then catapults off the ledge. Forming into a spectacular dive, he rejoins Kain in the river.   
  
Kain   
[angered]   
"What are you playing at, human!?"   
  
Wakka   
[swims away slightly]   
"Huh? Human?"   
  
Kain   
"You're such a fool. You mean you haven't noticed?"   
[bears his fangs]   
  
Wakka   
"Oh, you're a vampire, aren't you?"   
[ponders] "Say, you're different then the other guy back at the village."   
  
Kain blinks, then swims forward. Obviously interested in what the man has to say, he loosens his face to a less violent appearance.   
  
Kain   
"What are you saying?"   
"There's another vampire here in this.... Spira."   
  
Wakka   
[nods]   
"Yeah, but he's different than you,"   
[mutters]   
"And a lot nicer..."   
[raises his voice]   
"You don't seem to be bothered by the sun, ya?"   
"But this guy can bearly walk outside without feeling some strange pressure or somethin'."   
"And you seem okay in the water,"   
"This guy can go in the water, but when he does, it hurts him."   
"You know, like something's stinging him. He said it used to burn, but the pain's loosened up, I guess."   
  
Kain nods, a slight smirk forming on his face.   
  
  
_"A Nosgothic vampire... obviously."   
"However, this one seemed to be more keen to the fact that sunlight and water were still poisonous to his being."   
"Finally, things were beginning to look up..." _   
  
  
Kain   
"I would very much like to meet this vampire."   
"Lead the way, Wakka."   
  
Wakka   
"Yeah, but I have a favor to ask ya..."   
"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there!"   
"And you're pretty good with that blitzball for being a newbie, ya know?"   
"I'm sure you don't remember your old team, because you obviously had one with your skills, ya?"   
"So, if you go to this place with me..."   
"Then you can go back to your old team, right?"   
"It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!"   
  
Kain gives the man a glare that shows that he is obviously uninterested and annoyed by the man's on-going chatter and his annoying accent. He turns away and dives under the water. Wakka watches him descend, then follows, swimming ahead and leading the way. Wakka swims along the surface while Kain takes his time under the water. Kain continues to ponder his thoughts... Spira had been a world unlike that of Nosgoth. The only simularities the two shared were vampires, demons and humans. Then he divided the differences into another part of his mind. Spira was a world flowing with life and beauty. Vampires were not completely diseased by the sun's rays or the water's tides, at least enough to the point where they could walk and swim freely without much pain. Nosgoth was a wasteland, corrupted and demolished, a ghetto of death, darkness and decay. Vampires could never walk into the water unless insanity had driven them to do so.   
  
Before Kain could ponder out more of the differences, Wakka dove below and was infront of him. He signaled his hand towards shallow water, and the two swim onto solid ground. The two sprint ahead, walking onto a large, rocky cliffside. A strange structure was constructed at the top of the cliff, but for what reason, Kain did not know. He then notices Wakka's silence, as he gazes at the foot of the cliff. Walking beside him, Kain sees that below the cliff, in the distance, is a small, tropical village.   
  
Wakka   
"This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five."   
"I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago."   
"Ten years...and we never won a game."   
"Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right."   
"So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya?"   
"But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."   
  
Kain is obviously bored with the conversation's topic on blitzball. He wants to see this vampire. However, he decides to just follow along. The human was giving him assistance and information about Spira. The least he could do was resist killing him... for now.   
  
Kain   
"I'm sure ten years of losing would do that to you."   
  
Wakka   
[turns to face Kain]   
"Hey, you're not so bad after all, Kain."   
"My first match last year was my big chance."   
"But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus."   
Kain   
"Such an unoriginal excuse."   
  
Wakka   
[lifts his hands] "Hey, hey!"   
"That's low, man."   
  
Kain   
[sighs] "So you want to win the next tournament, am I right?"   
[Wakka nods]   
"So, what's your goal?"   
  
Wakka   
"I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best."   
"If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."   
  
Kain   
[wheels on him]   
"Pathetic, human! You call yourself the coach?"   
"If I say "What's our goal?" you say 'Victory'!"   
"When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!"   
  
Wakka   
"Victory? You serious?"   
  
Kain   
"By all that is holy, Wakka. You MUST know that by now."   
"I haven't played a single game of this so called 'Blitzball' and I know what to do already by your on-going topics."   
"Now enough of this chatter, I'm sick of hearing your voice!"   
"Let us see this vampire and get this over with!"   
  
Wakka's eyes look hurtful and surprised. Kain scowls again, then makes his way down the cliff. Apparently hurt by his words, Wakka walks behind. Seeing that Kain already knows where to go, he stays back and remains silent. His mood has apparently been ruined for the day. As Kain reaches the foot of the cliff to the entrance of Wakka's town, he encounters two more villagers. One is a young boy with tanned skin and short black hair. The other is an older male with bright red hair.   
  
Black Haired Boy   
"Ah, the one from the sea!"   
  
Red Haired Man   
"Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!"   
"After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now."   
  
They enter the village as Kain stops in his tracks, allowing Wakka to approach him. It wasn't their concern or the fact that they were humans that made Kain so relieved. It was the fact that they didn't share the same accent of Wakka.   
  
Kain   
"Who were they?"   
  
Wakka   
"Luzzu and Gatta--Crusaders."   
[notices Kain's confusion]   
"What, you forgot that too?"   
"Don't worry about it, I'll help you out."   
  
Kain lifts his head, just about ready to tear his own throat out at what he's about to say next. He lowers his head and squeezes his eyes shut, accompanied by the clenching of his claws being balled into a pair of fists.   
  
Kain   
"I thank you..."   
"In return, for that tourniment..."   
[growls in the pit of his throat]   
"I'll make sure you have a satisfying victory..."   
  
Wakka's eyes widen, his jaws drop and his mood has been regenerated.   
  
Wakka   
"You really mean that!?"   
"Dude, our team's gonna rock, ya?"   
[runs over and puts Kain in a head lock]   
"Thanks a bunch, man!"   
  
Kain   
[murderous look]   
"Get your arm OFF of me...!"   
  
Wakka   
[jumps back]   
"Hey, sorry."   
"About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself."   
They've got a lodge in the village."   
  
Kain nods and continues to growl, still annoyed at the fact that Wakka was trying to bond with him. If anything, he wanted the man to just leave him in peace. The two continue down the path and enter Wakka's home. The village is small, consisting the housing of tents and small lodges. Above, down a short path is a large temple of some sort.   
  
Wakka   
"Besaid Village."   
"Take a look around, Kain."   
"Let's see..."   
"The Crusaders lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there." [he points to a blue tent]   
"Oh, right."   
"You do remember the prayer, right?"   
  
Kain crosses his arms, apparently clueless of what to say or what to do. Wakka shrugs it off.   
  
Wakka   
"Man, that's like the basics of the basics. Alright, I'll show you."   
[He does the prayer; the hand gestrues that him and his Aurochs did to Kain on the beach when they first met]   
"Go ahead, you try."   
  
Kain   
[relunctantly]   
"If I must, I must..."   
[He imitates the exact movements.]   
  
Wakka   
"Hey, not bad."   
"Okay, now go present yourself to the temple summoner."   
  
Kain   
"Tell me where the vampire is, first."   
  
Wakka   
"Well.... ummm.... he's sorta busy right now..."   
  
Kain   
[furious]   
"I did not come all this way listening to your ridiculous babble on blitzball, Sin or this Spira place!"   
"I expect to see this vampire _now!_"   
Wakka   
[angered]   
"You know man, I've had enough of this!"   
"I try bein' nice 'n all but you're just acting ungreatful!"   
"You know, like a spoiled kid!"   
"You gotta know that there's stuff in this place that we gotta follow, ya?"   
"So try respecting our ways and maybe we'll start liking you!"   
  
Taken by his words, Kain steams with slight rage, then sighs it away as Wakka storms off. How he longed to tear out that man's throat right then and now... but until he found that vampire, he would have to hold off killing him for some time. Turning towards, the temple, the vampire moves forward at a jogging speed, then enters. The temple is structured in a rounded form and has steps that lead into the walls. On these steps are large statues of humans, dressed in odd tradition robes. There is a large stairway that leads to a pair of double doors, and on both sides of the stairs are a pair of doors. Several people are inside, praying to statues. A harmonic hymn is heard, echoing throughout the structure.   
  
  
_ "It was then, standing in that place."   
"I began to fully realize how different this world was from my own."   
  
  
_ On the right side of the stairs is a large statue of a man clad in a robe and holding a staff. Kain approaches this statue and examines every detail. From behind, a bald man donning the robes similar to that of the statues approaches him. He is apparently the "temple summoner" Wakka spoke of.   
  
Temple Summoner   
"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner."   
"And finally we received a statue for our temple."   
  
Kain   
[turns to face him]   
"What is a high summoner?"   
[everyone gasps]   
"I was too close to Sin and my memory isn't completely there."   
  
  
_ "It was humorous hearing myself make the same excuse over and over."   
"Humorous... and pathetic..." _   
  
  
Temple Summoner   
"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon."   
"Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons."   
"The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon."   
  
  
_ "So what he was saying..."   
"was that we, humans and vampires alike, should respect some great man, I figured." _   
  
  
Kain   
"I was told to present myself to you."   
"Seeing that I have, I am curious about this place."   
"Is it true a vampire is living here with you?"   
  
Temple Summoner   
"Ah, another vampire. How joyest."   
  
Kain   
"Joyest?"   
"You speak as if vampires and humans are in alliance."   
  
Temple Summoner   
"Only during the days of Sin. Vampires and humans bond to stop Sin... when the calm comes, then the natural order shall return, I assume."   
[he gestures to the stairs]   
"The vampire is in there... yet you must wait until he emerges."   
  
Voice   
"Didn't I already tell you that?"   
  
The two turn around to see Wakka entering the temple. His voice seemed anger, yet his eyes were full of concern.   
  
Kain   
"Is there a problem?"   
  
Wakka   
"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial."   
  
Kain   
"A summoner is in there with a vampire?"   
"You people are seemingly trustworthy."   
  
Wakka   
"Well, you see..."   
"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays."   
"If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"   
"The vampire's assisting her.... but a day's already gone by..."   
  
Kain   
"Is it particularly dangerous in there?"   
  
Wakka   
"Sometimes, yes."   
"There's already guardians in there, though."   
"And besides, it's forbidden."   
  
Kain dislikes the word "forbidden", by the looks of it. He sprints partway up the staircase that leads to the door to the Cloister of Trials. Halting, he looks down at the Temple Summoner and Wakka.   
  
Kain   
"I care not for the summoner..."   
"But I'd like to see the vampire."   
  
Temple Summoner   
[lifts his hand]   
"The precepts must be obeyed!"   
  
Kain   
[annoyed]   
"I tire of hearing that ridiculous phrase!"   
  
Having that said, and the gasps of several humans, Kain throws open the doors and enters the Cloister of Trails. A wall shimmers before him, and an odd symbol is depicted on the wall to his side. A slot has been placed onto the wall with the symbol as Kain walks towards the shimmering wall. He touches it gently, and recieves a small, glowing sphere. He eyes the sphere, then the slot, and knows what to do. After inserting the sphere into the slot, a door opens, allowing him to run through. Another sphere is placed in a slot as well. He takes it, and runs through a long hallway, seeing another slot. After inserting the sphere, a door opens behind hm, revealing an odd pedestol. Kain walks towards it, and pushes the pedestol forward, into the center of a square-shaped stone room. After completing this, the pedestol enters into the floor.   
  
Wakka   
"Hey!"   
"What's gotten into you?"   
  
Kain wheels around, seeing Wakka approaching him. Remembering Kain's "encounter" with Sin, he brushes the defiance aside and steps beside him.   
  
Wakka   
"Hey, it's okay."   
"Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here."   
"It's a tradition. Very important."   
  
The room begins to move down, working as a type of lift or elevator. Kain ignores this and looks at Wakka.   
  
Kain   
"And what does that make you?"   
  
Wakka   
"Me? I'm a guardian."   
  
Kain [snickers]   
"A guardian?"   
  
Wakka   
[missing the snicker]   
"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira."   
"Guardians protect them."   
"The guardians in there now..."   
"One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the vampire's thinking."   
  
Kain   
"A vampire is a guardian as well?"   
  
Wakka   
[nods]  
"Yup."   
"Well, now that we've come this far..."   
"might as well go all the way!"   
  
The lift stops, and the two walk into a large room, lit with torches. There's a long stairway, just like it had been in the entrance to the trials. Upon entering, Kain and Wakka catch the eye a woman dressed in black, belts enwrapping around her legs and forming into a long, black dress. Her top has a low-cut collar with a V-shaped tan fur on it. Her sleeves are long and bell-shaped, with gray flora print. The woman's hair consist of several, long black braids with bangs over her right eye, and her face is covered with dark make-up. Aroudn her neck are several beeds and necklaces. She rises to her feet.   
  
Woman   
"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"   
  
Wakka   
"No, it's uh...it's just..."   
[Turns to Kain]   
"See, I told you she gets mad easy."   
  
Kain ignores the woman and glances at the second figrue in the room. His eight surpasses over his by a few inches, and is donning a white, silk shirt with a black pair of pants. An odd red cape is on his back, and his arms are crossed. Kain sees that the man is tinted a shade of dark emerald green, and has a large set of cat-like ears on his head. The green figure turns his head slightly, catching Kain's eye. Both Kain and the green being (apparently the vampire) widen their eyes in shock. The woman notices him finally.   
  
Woman   
"Who are you?"   
  
The sound of an opening door is heard. Kain, Wakka, the woman and the green vampire stand in front of a large doorway. The door slowly lifts, revealing a pair of blue, heeled boots and a long, dark blue silk dress with white flora print. As it raises higher, Kain sees a strange, yellow sash around the waist of the apprentice summoner, then a white, silk shirt with strange, white and pink arm pieces. Finally, the door raises to reveal a sweating, exhausted young woman, no older than the age of seventeen.   
  
She has her back bent over, apparently aching some some sort of stressful labor. After straightening herself, she begins to move forward, lightheaded. After taking one step, the girl loses her footing and falls forward. Wakka and the woman gasp as Kain takes a step forward. However, before he an react, the green vampire sprints up the stairs with incredible speed, allowing the girl to fall into his chest as he wraps his arms around her, protectively. The two exhange looks for a brief moment before she nods slightly, and he slowly moves away. After flipping back her short, brown hair, she opens her eyes, one green, one blue, as she smiles sweetly.   
  
Apprentice Summoner   
"I've done it. I have become a summoner!"   
  
  
  
The group has exited the trials and is now back in the first room of the temple. Several people surround the summoner and her guardians, praising and bowing before her.   
  
  
_ "I was appalled by the mere fact of vampires and humans assisting one another..."   
"But the vampire Vorador, a guardian to a human?"   
"Such a thing was unheard of in Nosgoth."   
"And about summoners, I thought them to be elderly men..." _   
  
  
As Kain exits the temple, only to be called towards a large crowd of people by Wakka. The crowd has circled around the summoner and her female guardian. The two join the group as Vorador watches from afar. Kain's eyes are fixed on him as the green vampire follows him with his eyes.   
  
Wakka   
"Ey Kain!"   
"Wait till you see this!" [when Kain approaches him, Wakka gives a thumbs up to the summoner]   
"Ready!"   
  
She looks over at him, a long rod held in her hands. She nods slightly, then raises her rod into the air as shades of purple, fuchsia, and light blue surround her form. She steps back, holding out her rod behind her. In explosion of light in the sky, the aeon is summoned. Kain looks up to see a large multi-coloured creature, mixed between that of a bird and a dragon. It descends, landing before the summoner. She approaches it, and gently strokes the creature's throat lovingly. The crowd cheers out at Kain watches with disbelief at what had occured. Wakka and the female guardian enter the circle to congratulate the summoner, embracing her and smiling.   
  
  
_ "I had never seen anything like it in my life."   
"I could sense great power from within that creature..."   
" Yet I could feel a strange kind of gentleness coming from it."   
"I remember..."   
"That night, we talked for the first time."   
"I hadn't known it then, but after that night, everything changed."   
"For all of us... For myself..." _   
  
  
Night has befallen. the summoner and several of the villagers are seated around a campfire. Kain and Wakka are standing in front of the rest of the Besaid Aurochs, the blitzball team.   
  
Wakka   
"Let me introduce you to the team." [looks up at the team]   
"This guy here wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team."   
[Kain rolls his eyes]   
"His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd!"   
"Come on, say hi."   
  
Kain steps forward, his arms crossed as he looks at the other players. Each are donned in the same outfit as Wakka's.   
  
Kain   
"So, what's our goal?"   
  
Aurochs   
"To do our best!"   
  
Wakka   
"Nope, we got a new goal now!"   
[he smiles at Kain, then raises his arm]   
"Our new goal...is victory!"   
"To win every match, defeat every opposing team!"   
"To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island!"   
"That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?"   
  
The Aurochs eye each other, smile at each other, then they begin to chant "Victory!" over and over. Kain eyes the area, noticing that Vorador is no where in sight, as well as the woman in black. He then eyes the summoner at the campfire. She gazes at him, smiling sweetly. Lowering his arms and softening his face, he walks towards her. However, the three people seated with her: an old man, and old woman, and a little girl, each have pleasant things to say to Kain in succession.   
  
Old Man   
"You heathen!"   
  
Old Woman   
"Stay away from the summoner!"   
  
Little Girl   
"You're a bad man!"   
  
Kain's scowl returns as his arms cross again. The summoner eyes him mysteriously, then raises to her feet. The old man raises his hand to her wrist, gently touching her hand rather than grasping it.   
  
Old Man   
"Lady Yuna! Be careful!"   
  
Summoner   
"But it was really my fault to begin with."   
  
The man pulls away as the summoner smiles again. She turns away from him and moves towards Kain as his arms drop to his side.   
  
Summoner   
"I'm Yuna."   
"Thank you so much for your help earlier."   
  
Kain   
[his scowl loosens]   
"I apologize."   
"I had no intention of ruining any type of tradition..."   
"I just wanted to see the vampire."   
  
Yuna   
"Lord Vorador?"   
"You know him?"   
  
Kain   
"Of course..."   
[he shows her his fangs]   
  
Yuna   
"Are you... a friend of his?"   
  
Kain eyes the ground, his hands now on his hips. Yuna steps towards him, trying to look at his eyes.   
  
Yuna   
"Sir...?"   
  
Kain   
[nods]   
Kain...   
  
Yuna   
"Sir Kain..."   
"You don't get along with him well... don't you?"   
  
Kain   
[looks away]   
"Sorry to disappoint you..."   
  
Yuna   
"It's alright..."   
[she steps forward again]   
"But you know... I see no reason to dislike him."   
"He's been very kind to me... and protected me ever since I was a child."   
  
Kain's eyes widened at that. Vorador protecting a human? Since childhood? His eyes trailed up and down Yuna's figure... she was a healthy, sweet girl. She seemed loving and and honest, and showed no fear or annoyance in defiling the tradition. He could see how Vorador possibly wouldn't mind being around her... but since childhood? She must've been somebody of great importance to him...   
  
Yuna   
"What's wrong?"   
  
Kain   
[shakes his head]   
"It's nothing."   
"Anyway... that technique you had when summoning the aeon..."   
"It was amazing..."   
  
Yuna   
[delighted]   
"Really?"   
"Do you think I can become high summoner?"   
  
Before Kain can reply, the little girl approaches Yuna.   
  
Little Girl   
"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!"   
  
Yuna   
[nods and faces Kain]   
"So, tomorrow, then."   
  
Kain   
"Tomorrow?"   
  
Yuna   
"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"   
  
Kain   
"Quite possibly..."   
  
Yuna   
"We can talk more."   
"You can tell me all about Nosgoth!"   
  
Kain's eyes widen at her words. She walks away before he can say much more. Wakka walks besides him and gives him a light friendly elbow in the arm.   
  
Wakka   
"She's cute, ya?"   
  
Kain   
"Don't be ridiculous. She's a child."   
  
Wakka   
"You didn't answer the question, ya know."   
  
Kain   
[lowers his head]   
"She's attractive for her age..."   
  
Wakka   
"Yeah, she's a sweet girl,"   
"And you probably don't have any right now, but I'll have to say it just in case."   
  
Kain   
[faces him]   
"Say what?"   
  
Wakka   
"Don't get no ideas."   
  
Kain   
"Well what was to happen if she decided to come onto me?"   
  
Wakka   
[lowers his head]   
"That's not gonna happen."   
"If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you."   
  
Kain nods, and follows Wakka into the Crusader's lodge. He seats himself on the bed, then lays down as Wakka exits the room. Almost instantly, the vampire is asleep...   
  
  
  
_ Night...   
  
Kain finds himself seated on a dock, staring out at the sea. Fog surrounds the area thickly, and the ocean is almost impossible to see. He rises to his feet, making his way to the pier. His eyes fix on a figure in the distance just a breeze passes by.   
  
And there, standing at the edge of the pier, is Yuna. The breeze allows her arm pieces and semi-kimono to flow in the wind as strands of her hair dance about. Her back is turned to him, her figure haunting. It is almost as if she's a ghost. Kain approaches her, gazing out at the sea as well...   
  
Kain   
"The boat hasn't arrived yet?"   
  
Yuna   
"Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon."   
  
Kain   
"Are you sure this is what you want?"   
  
Yuna   
[faces him]   
"Would you take me to Nosgoth?"   
  
Footsteps are heard, of somebody sprinting towards them. A famiular voice is heard...   
  
Voice   
"Hey!"   
  
Kain and Yuna turn around, seeing Rikku standing there. Kain jumps back, astonished with her sudden appearance.   
  
Kain   
"Rikku?"   
  
Rikku   
"You said you'd go with me!"   
"And I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas?"   
  
Yuna   
[faces Kain] "He did?"   
  
Rikku   
"Yeah, so you're coming with me, right?"   
  
Kain faces Yuna... then turns to Rikku... just as a large explosion appears. Light erupts in the air, filling the atmosphere. Yuna looks at the sky, along with Kain and Rikku. Almost instantly, bolts of emerald electricity shoot out from the mist and fog. They aim for Kain, exploding against his chest as he topples backwards. His eyes shut as a painful scream is let out... joined by yet another. He hits the pier, landing on his back... and his eyes widen to see Yuna beside him, lying on her stomach. Blood erupts from her stomach as small sparks trail up her arms and over her face...   
  
And then he hears the voice:   
  
"I am your fate, Kain... now and forever..."   
  
  
  
_ Kain   
"Yuna!"   
  
Kain finds himself sitting straight up in the bed, sweat pouring from his face and chest. His undead heart beats frantically, as if trying to explode through his chest. Sighing, the vampire places a hand to his temples... just to hear a female voice...   
  
"He's dead, okay? Dead!"   
  
Kain turns his head, moving his way to the door. Looking beyond the opening, he sees Wakka speaking to the female guardian.   
  
Woman   
"He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him."   
"But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu."   
"You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!"   
  
Wakka   
"Lulu, trust me. I'm kinda disappointed I brought him here too."   
"The man's as tough as nails, ya?"   
"But...he needed our help!"   
  
Lulu   
"Excuses again?"   
  
Wakka   
"Yeah, but..."   
  
Lulu   
"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!"   
  
Frustrated, Lulu storms away. Wakka reaches for her, but then just shrugs it off. Sighing, he walks for the tent, and walks into Kain.   
  
Wakka   
"Woah, sorry 'bout that."   
  
Kain   
"So, who is this Chappu that I remind her so much of.?"   
  
Wakka   
"My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you."   
  
Kain   
"Not as 'tough as nails' though, I assume."   
  
Wakka   
"You heard that, huh?"   
  
Kain   
"Apparently so."   
"So this Chappu... he's dead, I pressume."   
  
Wakka   
[hangs his head]   
"He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it."   
"I first heard on the day of the tournament."   
  
Kain   
"Oh... you're distraction from the game."   
  
Wakka   
"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?"   
  
Kain   
"Revenge on your brother's name, supposively?"   
  
Wakka   
"That was the idea."   
"I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother."   
"Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time."   
[looks at Kain]   
"I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not."   
  
Kain   
"I seem to recall playing the pawn once before..."   
"It ended badly... but I suppose this is one I owe to you."   
  
Wakka   
"Huh?"   
  
Kain   
"You assisted me to the village, had concern for my safety, and even showed me the vampire?"   
"I suppose what I mean is... you have my thanks, Wakka..."   
"And I apologize for my eariler actions..."   
  
Kain extends his hand for a handshake. Wakka lifts his hand, but pulls away.   
  
Wakka   
"Stop, you're embarrassing me!"   
  
Kain gives a friendly chuckle, then returns to the bed. Wakka laughs as well and crawls into his bed.   
  
  
Resuming in the morning, Kain awakens, stretching out his arms and back. He swings his legs off the bed, noticing Wakka has left him. He exits the hut and sees Lulu and Wakka are talking conversing. She notices him, and tilts her head to the side, signaling Wakka. He looks beyond her and watches as Kain approaches.   
  
Wakka   
"Hey! Sleepyhead!"   
"Something I want to give you."   
"I figured, let's start all over, ya?"   
"You know, bury the hatchet. So... here..."   
  
Wakka present a large sword tinted a sparkling crystal blue. Kain's eyebrows raise, his hands extending for the sword. The blitzball player allows the weapon to slip into Kain's hands as his claws grip the sword's hilt.   
  
Kain   
"You're... giving this to me?"   
  
Wakka   
"Yeah, use it well!"   
  
Lulu   
"That's the sword you gave Chappu."   
  
Wakka   
"Well, he never used it."   
[he looks about the area]   
"Where's Yuna?"   
  
Kain   
[sheaths the sword and crosses his arms]   
"We're taking the same boat as her, correct?"   
So why wait here?"   
  
Wakka   
"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started."   
  
Kain   
"The Calm?"   
  
Wakka   
"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu."   
"But she had the talent... She became an apprentice."   
"Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."   
  
Lulu   
[crosses her arms as well]   
"This is our journey... We should leave together."   
  
Noises are heard from behind. The three turn to see Yuna exiting the Besaid Temple. She's dragging several suitcases, struggling as she moves along. Lulu lowers her arms and raises her voice.   
  
Lulu   
"You really don't need all that luggage."   
  
Yuna   
[halts and replies]   
"They're not really my things."   
"They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."   
  
Wakka   
"This isn't a vacation, Yuna."   
  
Yuna   
"I guess...I guess you're right."   
  
She walks forward, leaving the luggage behind her. Kain watches her as she approaches, smiling sweetly, then stopping before him.   
  
Yuna   
"Good morning..."   
"I'm sorry for leaving so early, the sun must bother you."   
  
Kain   
"No, the sun brings forth little pain."   
"But where's Vorador?"   
  
Yuna   
"He said he would meet us at the docks after resting in the darkness for some time."   
"He'll catch up..."   
  
Wakka   
"Okay! Off we go!"   
  
Kain nods, then he, Wakka and Lulu turn around, leaving Yuna behind. She slowly turns around, taking one final glance at the temple. Stepping back as if to kneel on one knee, she performs the prayer, bows, then follows the others. 


	4. The First Battle with Sin

**

Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe   
  
  
Chapter Four: The First Battle with Sin 

**   
  
  
The four continue into the tropical forest and make their way up the rocky cliffside where Wakka and Kain were the day before. They are silent along the way, yet as the reach the top of the cliff, overlooking the Isle of Besaid, conversation strikes up as Lulu and Yuna gaze at the small, tropical village.   
  
Lulu   
"Take your time."   
  
Kain   
"Shouldn't we be leaving?"   
  
Wakka   
"We're gonna wait for awhile."   
[Yuna walks over to Wakka]   
"Are you ready?"   
  
Yuna   
[nods]   
"Yes... let's do this..."   
  
Yuna walks away from him, over to the statue Kain had noticed before. Lulu nods at Wakka, and silently follows after the young summoner. Wakka follows as well. Kain, in his confusion, watches as they move towards the statue, who's praying to the statue.   
  
Kain   
"What is this structure?"   
  
Wakka   
"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip."   
[he lowers his head]   
"Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat."   
  
Kain glances at Lulu, seeing her stoic expression fade into sorrow. Then his glance turns to Yuna, who catches his gaze, and nods. Kain steps back, his hands gesturing the prayer movements, then bowing. Smiling, Yuna prays as well, and then Lulu follows last. After several movements and deep concentration, Wakka straightens himself.   
  
Wakka   
"That should do it!"   
  
Continuing along the path, of Besaid Island, Kain finds himself walking underneath ancient structures. It was then when the clamping and scraping of stone and rock, and a loud growl are heard from above. Kain looks up as he watches Vorador jump down from several structures. Then instantly, after a powerful leap, lands infront of ivory-tonned vampire. He smashes his two claws into the ground, then throws himself back, releasing an incredible growl. Kain glares, snarling at his old "friend" from the past. A large bastard sword forms in Vorador's claws, and instantly, he swings it towards Kain. Glaring at this act, the vampire draws out his newest sword Wakka had given him. After deflecting Vorador's blade, the green vampire flipped over Kain, continuing to slash at him as the white vampire deflected the attacks. Vorador lands on both feet behind Kain, draws back his sword and swings it towards Kain's back. Fortunately, Kain spins around, both swords' blades clashing against one another. The two exchange glares and low growls before Wakka and the women run forward.   
  
Wakka   
"That's enough!"   
  
Vorador   
"You fool. You have no idea how dangerous this man is."   
"What are you doing letting him near Yuna?"   
  
Kain   
"After all this time, you still don't trust me, Vorador."   
"Can't say I blame you. You didn't seem to be the trusting type as well."   
[he glances at Yuna]   
"So what caused you to become the guardian of a human?"   
"The death of your sire by the hands of those beings haven't meant anything to you?"   
  
Vorador glares and brings his face closer to Kain's.   
  
Vorador   
"I haven't the slightest clue of how you got here, Kain."   
"I shall withdraw for now..."   
"But if you so much as touch Yuna, I swear on my sire's grave,"   
"You will die..."   
  
With that spoken, Vorador's sword vanishes as he storms away. Wakka watches as the vampire vanishes into the forest, then turns to Kain.   
  
Wakka   
"You know him?"   
  
Kain   
"He's an old ally of mine..."   
"We haven't shared the fondest of memories and past actions together."   
"I suppose most grudges can never be released."   
  
Yuna approaches him, bowing her head respectfully.   
  
Yuna   
"He's being overprotective, Sir Kain. Please don't be angry with him."   
"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Vorador doesn't talk much anyway."   
"But as I stated before... he has protected me since I was a child."   
  
Kain closes his eyes for a moment, reopens them, and nods. The four follow after the green vampire, walking towards the fallen ruin that had blocked the road from before. Kain wraps his arms around Lulu and Yuna's waist, and with a powerful kick off the ground, lands ontop of the structure, then leaps off onto the other side, releasing them. Lulu gives a glare, flips back her braids and storms away. Yuna blushes for a moment, then nods with appreciating before following after her guardian. Wakka, who has managed to climb over the baracade, has landed beside Kain. The two nod at each other, then follow the women to the beach. Several citizens have gathered at the pier as Wakka, Lulu and Yuna step onto the boat. Kain notices that Vorador has already boarded, shaded under the darkness of the doorway, leading to a lower chamber of the boat. Kain kicks off the ground, clamps his claws onto the ledge of the boat, then flips himself onto the deck of the boat. The ship slowly begins to pull away, and Kain sees Yuna at a far off distance. She watches the dock as the boat pulls away, smiling and waving. The old woman, the old man and the little girl from the night before are with young boy. All four burst into tears as they wave, some even do a few prayer gestures. Yuna watches them as the boat pulls away, and does a prayer gesture in reply.   
  
Yuna   
"Goodbye."   
  
  
Aboard the ship, Kain descends into the darkness, noticing a young girl with a pair of binoculars. Slyly, he moves in at incredible speed, snatching the trinket from her hands, then leaping onto the railing of the boat. The girl gives a venomous glare as Kain smirks at her tauntingly, then pressing his eyes against the eye-pieces. His vision sets on the Isle of Besaid, disappearing over the horizon slowly. Shifting his vision onto the deck, he aims the binoculars at Wakka for a brief moment. Then, he shifts to the side, seeing the upper part of Lulu's dress. After a perverted smirk, he lifts the binoculars to see her face, that is already painted with annoyance as she turns away from him. After chuckling, he hears a gathering of footsteps as Yuna, followed by Vorador, walk across the deck and into his vision. Noticing the vampire with the stolen trinket, Yuna stops for a moment and playfully waves at him. Kain has seemingly forgotten about the binocular girl, who has proceded to walk up and snatch her binoculars from his hands. Kain glares at her, followed by a smirk as he kicks off the rail, landing to the center of the dock. He notices that Yuna has been surrounded by several people: sailors and blitzball players alike.   
  
Sailor 1   
"Word is, that summoner's got noble blood!"   
  
Sailor 2   
"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!"   
  
Blitzball Player   
"Ya don't say?"   
  
Kain   
[raises an eyebrow]   
"Lord Braska's...daughter?"   
  
Confused, Kain walks across the deck, making his way to Wakka and Lulu.   
  
Kain   
"Yuna's father..."   
"Who is this man?"   
  
Wakka   
"Oh, I guess you heard those guys over there talking."   
"Yuna's the daughter of High Summoner Braska! You saw his statue at the temple."   
"Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago."   
"Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!"   
  
Kain   
"I would suppose it's quite a name for her to live up to."   
  
Wakka   
"Huh? Suppose?"   
  
Lulu   
[crosses her arms]   
"Wakka's...a bit lacking in the imagination department."   
  
Kain   
[glances at her]   
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."   
  
Lulu lowers her arms and walks away to the rear of the boat. To Kain, he supposes she still bitter over his glance of her chest when he took the binoculars. Wakka scratches his head and walks away as well. It is when he is alone that the vampire notices that the sailors and blitzball players have parted away from Yuna. The sailors begin to do their duties while the blitzers practice their techniques. Kain scans the deck, seeing Vorador watching over Yuna at a distance. The two lock eyes, and the emerald-colored vampire gives Kain a venomous glare that screamed "Don't try anything stupid." written all over his eyes. With a taunting smirk, Kain approaches Yuna, who is standing at the front of the boat, gazing out into sea.   
  
Yuna   
"The wind...it's nice."   
  
Kain   
"I suppose..."   
  
Yuna's shoulders tremble softly. Kain notices her hand lifting to her face, her pale cheeks turning a shade of pink. A small giggle erupts from the young summoner. For moment, she looks up at Kain, then continues to laugh. Had this been a vampire, a peasant, or any other human, Kain would've found the laughter provokitive. Yuna's laugh however, was more playful than humiliating, as if she had witnessed a good joke. Then for no apparent reason, laugh bellowed out from Kain's mouth. The two gripped the railing, laughter erupting from the both of them. After calming herself, Yuna looks at Kain.   
  
Yuna   
"You're a vampire... from Nosgoth, correct?"   
  
Kain   
[looks down at her]   
"I assume Vorador has told you."   
[Yuna nods]   
"I see... I relunctantly reveal who I am. So I state that I am from this... Zanarkand. The last place I was in this... Spira."   
"Your Wakka friend doesn't believe me at all."   
  
Yuna looks up, shifting her body to the side, to face the vampire, who is still facing the front of the boat. He turns slowly as she speaks.   
  
Yuna   
"But I believe you!"   
"And I've heard... not from Vorador..."   
"That in Nosgoth, the sky is always darkened."   
"And that vampires roam the land in the swamps, and cities, and even in the mountains."   
"And near a small town, there were nine, pure white pillars..."   
"Each of them so tall, you could never tell where they stopped towering."   
  
Kain   
[turns to face her]   
"How do you know that?"   
"If you haven't heard it from Vorador?"   
  
Yuna   
[smiles]   
"A man named Dante told me."   
"He was my father's guardian."   
  
Kain's eyes widened... his face turning a shade paler than usual. He moves away from Yuna, pacing back and forth, muttering the name repeatively. Yuna turns around to watch him, seeing his angered, disturbed movements and appearences.   
  
Yuna   
"What's wrong?"   
  
[halts]   
"My father...his name is Dante"   
  
Yuna   
[gasps]   
"Amazing!"   
[She does the prayer gesture, then walks over to Kain]   
"You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!"   
  
Kain   
[shakes his head and crosses his arms]   
"It may sound like him... but it's nonesense..."   
  
Yuna   
"Why not?"   
"I know he wasn't a vampire when he served my father..."   
"But..."   
  
Kain   
"My father was never a vampire, Yuna..."   
"I was turned by a Necromancer, a guardian of death."   
"Before that time, my father had died..."   
"Three-hundred and twenty years ago in Nosgoth."   
  
Yuna   
[she turns away]   
"I'm sorry..."   
  
Kain   
"I was told he was murdered on his way to the Pillars..."   
"My father was of noble blood. A first class merchant..."   
"He hadn't returned from one of his journies one day..."   
  
Yuna   
"Wait..."   
"I am not certain, but seeing that you speak of your father's death three-hundred and twenty years ago..."   
"I suppose it means that the time in Nosgoth must differ to the one in Spira."   
  
Kain   
[turns to her]   
"What makes you say that?"   
  
Yuna   
"Because I first met Dante ten years and three months ago!"   
"I remember, that was the day my father left..."   
  
Kain   
[crosses his arms and looks back out to sea]   
"But how would he make his way here...?"   
  
Yuna   
[smiles and looks out to sea as well]   
"You're here... are you not?"   
  
Kain looks at her once more. Before he can retort, the boat vibrates and rumbles violently. Yuna loses her footing and topples forward. Kain instantly lashes out with one of his claws as his fingers clamp onto the woman's fingers. Another rumbling is caused, allowing the ship to tilt to one side. Kain, with his other claw, clutches the railing. For a moment, their eyes lock, staring up into each other's as if some magnetic force had pulled their eyes into such a stare. Snapping back to his senses, Kain yanks Yuna forward, sending her flying into his chest as his arm wraps protectively around her. Lowering himself to a crouch position and cradling Yuna in one arm, Kain continues to grip the railing, his eyes scanning the deck, searching for Vorador. In an instant, the boat levels out as a massive gray fin shoots out of the water.   
  
Vorador   
"Sin!"   
  
Kain turns, seeing Vorador charging toward one of the harpoons. Sailors sprint out onto the area, standing behind more harpoons. Kain stands up, releasing Yuna as Lulu throws her arms around the young summoner. Wakka slides into the scene as well, glancing at Vorador and the other sailors.   
  
Wakka   
"What do you think you're doing?"   
"Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!"   
  
Sailor 1   
"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!"   
  
Sailor 2   
[looks at Yuna]   
"Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!"   
[Yuna nods]   
  
Wakka   
"Wait!"   
[Vorador glares at him]   
"Oh, boy..."   
  
The green vampire takes arm, then fires the first harpoon at the fin. The first sailor fires another one as the two harpoons connect with Sin's fin.. The fin drags the boat along as water splashes onto the deck. Kain instantly pulls out Chappu's sword as he eyes the fin. A swarm of small pods from the fin are let loose onto the deck of the ship, transforming into insects. Leaping away from the harpoons, Vorador's sword forms in his hand as he slices through the insects. His attention then turns to Wakka, Yuna, and Lulu.   
  
Vorador   
"You three! Attack Sin!"   
"Kain and I shall deal these pests."   
  
Yuna   
"But... Lord Vorador..."   
  
Kain   
"There's nothing to fear Yuna."   
"Vorador and I have delt with worse..."   
  
[he then glances at Lulu]   
"Are you sure you can handle such a beast with a tiny doll?"   
  
Lulu   
[smirks]   
"Watch and learn, little boy."   
  
Holding a small doll in one arm, Lulu took her other arm, folding it across her chest and shoulder. Small, orange spheres circled around her. In an instant, she swiped her arm out infront of her as the spheres forged into large flames, striking against Sin's flesh. Kain would've commented on this, had he not heard a loud _"SWIPE!"_ from infront of him. He dodged the slashing from one of the insects, then slashed it with Chappu's sword. The slash and force has cleanly cut through the creature's body like a knife through paper. Vorador, positioned beside Kain, had leapt forward, slicing at more creatures as they approached. Before Kain could attack again, there was a sound resembling that of a mystic slicing of some sort of sword. Looking to the side, he sees Yuna with her arms extended in the air, multicolored spheres surrounding her.   
  
Stepping back, she places herself in a fighting stance as rays of light explode from the atmosphere and her aeon, the beast known as Valefor, lands before her. After stroking it's throat lovingly as she had before, the bird-like dragon takes back into the air. Kain leaps back, avoiding a blow from one of the insects, when a blitzball flies infront of him from an angle, smacking into the creature. Turning his head to the side, he sees Wakka with a cocky smile, giving Kain a thumb's up. Kain looks up at the aeon, howevering directly above Yuna. A large, glowing sphere of white energy forms in the beak of Valefor. After gathering the amount of energy needed, the sphere's beam out of the aeon's mouth , striking the insects and Sin's fin, then exploding instantly, killing the insects before Kain and Vorador.   
  
Sin tears out the harpoons and their devices, then flees from the boat. All is silent... and Yuna looks about the deck frantically.Vorador and Wakka glance at her, then they stare at each other. They know who she's searching for. Both the human and the vampire leap on the railing on the boat. Seeing this, Yuna extands an arm for her guardians.   
  
Yuna   
"Lord Vorador..."   
  
Vorador   
[looks over his shoulder at her]   
"I can manage for a few minutes..."   
  
With that said, Wakka and Vorador kick off the railing, diving overboard and into the ocean. Yuna runs for the edge, only to have Lulu take her shoulder. She stares at her guardian, slightly frowns, then nods.   
  
  
Kain's body sinks slowly, being pulled away from the surface. In his arm clutches the hilt of Chappu's sword. His mouth is open wide, eyes closed as several fish swim towards his body, biting and feasting off his flesh. From the darkness, a blitzball goes flying through the water, striking the fish. From behind Kain, a strange spell of blue light surrounds his form, healing his wounds and allowing him to awaken. Kain's eyes open, seeing Vorador with an empty bottle of some sort of solution, and Wakka in the distance, holding his blitzball and giving another thumbs up. Wincing with pain, Vorador clenches his teeth as Kain examines him: his flesh slowly dissolving and sizzling in the water. Nodding to each other, Kain and Wakka swim to Vorador's aid, throwing his arms around their shoulders as they kick to the surface.   
  
  
The quiet town of Kilika...a massive tidal wave approaches. Children play innocently as a mother nurtures her infant. However... the timing is too late. The children and woman gaze up at the shadow that had befallen over their figures. The entire city is engulfed in water as the tidal wave crashes. And then, in a powerful gust, everything begins to get sucked into the sky; houses, humans... everything. In the sky, a whirlwind of corpses and debris is formed, above Sin, who's floating on the surface...   
  
  
_ "When Sin had attacked Zanarkand that day, I awakened in Spira."   
"'Twas the same day I had been brutally defeated by the Sarafan Lord..."   
"I prayed that my encounters with Sin would work in reverse, and return me to Nosgoth..." _   
  
Yuna is seated on the boat, Kain's head resting on her thighs as he slowly awakens. She is gazing out at the sea with a great depression. Her fingers clench into a fist as she raises her hand to her heart willfully.   
  
Yuna   
"I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin."   
  
  
_ "I was merely fooling myself."   
"Perhaps it was that day... on the sea, under the burning sun...."   
"I began to lose hope."   
"I was in a foreign world, I wasn't returning to Nosgoth."   
"This was forever my new reality..."   
"And I was bound here eternally..." _


	5. The Sending

** Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe   
  
Chapter Five: The Sending**

  
  
  
The boat docks at the ruined docks of Kilika harbor. Kain and Vorador have been revived and dried, and follow Yuna onto the deck along with Lulu and Wakka. She is instantly approached by several civilians of the small port. Instantly, Yuna forms into the prayer gesture.   
  
Yuna   
"Greetings."   
"I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid."   
  
Young Woman   
"M'lady Summoner!"   
  
Yuna   
"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending."   
  
Young man   
"Thanks be to ye!"   
  
Young Woman   
"Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!"   
  
Yuna   
[nods determinely]   
"Please, take me to them."   
  
The man and the woman who've spoken to Yuna lead her into the village. Lulu, Vorador and the villagers follow after them. Wakka signals the blitzers to follow him. As they step off the boat, he turns to Kain.   
  
Wakka   
"We'll go see what we can do to help in town."   
"Kain, look after Yuna, 'kay?"   
  
With an approving nod from Kain, Wakka and the Aurochs run towards ruined docks. Half run into town to search for other survivors. Kain glances in the direction where Yuna was lead. Looking back at the Aurochs and Wakka, he mentally nods to himself, then runs towards the other docks. On his arrival, the civilians are standing, grouped together and gazing out at the water aled in silently. Yuna is at the foot of the dock, conversating with one of the civilians. Walking pass Vorador, who is in deep silence with his arms crossed, Kain approaches Lulu.   
  
Kain   
"What is this, 'Sending' she spoke of?"   
"Are we going somewhere?"   
  
Lulu   
[chuckles and stares at him]   
"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?"   
[she looks back at the water]   
"The dead need guidance."   
[Kain eyes her, confused, but stares at the water as well]   
"Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate."   
"They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive."   
[she lowers her tone]   
"You see, they envy the living..."   
"And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate."   
[she looks up at Kain]   
"Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living."   
"Sad, isn't it?"   
"The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."   
  
Kain   
"Summoners do this?"   
  
Lulu nods, and the two turn to face Yuna. She gives another prayer gesture, then steps onto the water. She gently places her bare feet along the surface of the water, delicately, as if walking on thin ice. Below her, several cocoon-styled objects, most likely holding the bodies, are tied to the floor of the water to keep from raising to meet her. She moves to the center of the graveyard, then halts, her long rod in her hand.   
  
Frowning with a depressing expression, the wind passes her by. She swings her rod across the front of herself, then swings it back again, kneeling down as she rotates to face the others. She straightens her posture, spins the rod over her head once, then kneels as she swings it again as she turns around, facing the sunset. Twirling the rod over her head again, she crosses both arms over her chest, then she extends them, twirling her rod while doing so.   
  
Behind her, the sobs of depressed, heartbroken civilians are heard. Two are hodling each other crying softly. One elderly woman is doing the prayer gesture, and another girl is sobbing hysterically. Lulu, Kain and Vorador watch on, not making a sound. The summoner takes the rod in both her hands, kicks one leg upwards, then brings the rod over her as she knees down. From below her, small pyreflies rise out of the water, gathering upwards, circling around Yuna's figure as rises to her feet, twirling the rod above her head. Nearbye, several torches turn a light shade of blue in a single explosion, that distracts Kain for a moment, long enough to see Vorador's serious, solemn expression as he watches.   
  
The water below Yuna rises into the air, bringing her up with it so the scenery looks as if she's dancing on a fountain. She continues to swing her rod repetively around her head, allowing it to swing down low, then rise upwards into the air as she twirls, her arm pieces and dress flowing with the wind. Pyreflies gather around her form as Kain watches, mesmerised, by the woman's motions. A girl beside him falls to her knees, sobbing harder and harder as a woman gently comforts her. But he pays little attention to the crying of the people, and keeps his eyes fixed on Yuna, who has twirled for the last time. She has her rod in both hands once more, raised above her head as she dances along the uprised water once, turns again, steps forward so she's standing in the center, then straightens her rod infront of her. The water slowly dies down as she returns to the others, her head hanging slightly.   
  
Kain   
"I suppose being a summoner isn't that great of an honor."   
  
Lulu   
"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant."   
"All we can do is protect her along the way."   
"Until the end."   
  
Kain   
[faces her]   
"What do you mean by 'The End'?"   
  
Lulue   
[visibly frustrated]   
"Until she defeats Sin." [she walks away as Yuna approaches her]   
  
Yuna   
"I hope... I hope I did okay."   
  
Lulu   
[embraces Yuna]   
"You did very well."   
"They've reached the Farplane by now. But...no tears next time, hm?"   
  
  
_ "As strange as it may sound, coming from one such as I"   
"I loathed an idea of a next time."   
"No more humans being killed by Sin..."   
"And no more sendings for Yuna."   
"Everyone stood there, watching her as she danced..."   
"As the spirits of dead humans spiraled lovingly around her."   
"It was hauntingly beautiful, yet at the same time...horrifying."   
"I never wanted to see it again." _   
  
  
A day has passed since the Sending. Kain awakens in one of the inns. After stretching, he leaves the inn. Datto, a blitzer from the Aurochs, runs up to him to great him.   
  
Datto   
"Hey Kain!"   
"Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!"   
  
Kain scowls, then procedes to a damaged boat, where the Aurochs and Wakka had tried to repair. Wakka sees the two and smiles.   
  
Wakka   
"Ah, there you are!"   
"Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!"   
[The Aurochs leave the boat to rejoin Wakka and Kain]   
"On to the temple, where we pray for victory!"   
[The Aurochs leave]   
"High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here."   
"Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?"   
  
Kain   
"Wakka..."   
  
Wakka   
"Hm?"   
  
Kain   
"Praying for victory may seem to be the right thing..."   
"But is the timing appropriate?"   
  
Wakka   
"Aw Kain, you got it all wrong."   
"This is the only time!"   
"The players fight with all their strength: the fans cheer for their favorite team."   
"They forget pain, suffering... only the game matters!"   
"That's why blitz has been around for so long."   
"Least that's what I think."   
  
Kain   
[crosses his arms and walks pass him]   
"Whatever makes you happy..."   
  
Wakka   
"Yeah..."   
[he points towards a tropical forest]   
"Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go!"   
  
Kain lowers his arms, and nods at Wakka. The two move down the docks, passing by ruined houses and the graveyard where Yuna had preformed the Sending. As they passed, Kain eyed the scenery... even though the graves were solemn and at ease, a haunting sensation seemed to engulf him. Shivers trailed up the vampire's back, he could almost hear his own undead heart throbbing. Suddenly, his ears twitched, and the vampire halted. Wakka, sensing some type of distress, came to a halt as well, looking at Kain. The vampire approached a small platform of crumbling stone, hearing small sniffing sounds.   
  
As he approached, his eyes trailed over the wreckage, realing a small, human children trembling. The child looked up at him: a small, darkly-tanned girl with black hair, her dark eyes overflowing with tears. Kain saw his own shadow towering over the child, watching as she grew fearful by the moment. Just then, a loud cracking was heard, as if something had snapped. With incredible speed, Kain lept onto the platform, swiping the girl in one arm, then leaping off as the platform crumbled beneath him. Landing on one knee, the human cradled in one arm, Kain looked behind him, astonished by what he had accomplished. The human struggled in his grasp. Kain looked down at the child, then released his hold on her. She landed on her feet, turned around to face him, and smiled thankfully before running in the opposite direction.   
  
Wakka   
"Woah! That was amazing!"   
"I didn't even see her there! You're not such a bad guy, you know?"   
  
Kain   
"It was nothing, I was only surprised to see her there."   
"That's all..."   
  
Wakka   
"Riiight. What confidence, huh?"   
  
Kain   
[eyes him in a glance of annoyance]   
"Shouldn't we be heading to the jungle?"   
  
Wakka   
"Right. Let's go!"   
  
The two continue along the docks, and then make it to the opening of the jungle. Kain sees Lulu and Yuna in the open, and Vorador leaning against the tree in the shade. Wakka approaches the women.   
  
Wakka   
"What's up?"   
  
Lulu   
[eyes Kain]   
"Yuna's saying she wants you with us."   
  
Kain   
[surprised]   
"What?"   
  
Yuna   
"I want to ask you to be my guardian."   
  
Wakka   
"Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya?"   
"I mean..."   
[he whispers in a low voice]   
"The man's really stiff, you know? A real crab apple, ya?"   
  
Yuna   
[smiles]   
"Not a guardian, then..."   
[looks at Kain]   
"I just want him nearby." [Wakka is very surprised]   
  
Kain   
"Me? What drove you to that desire?"   
  
Yuna   
"It's just that, well..."   
  
Lulu   
"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?"   
  
Yuna   
[nods and faces Kain]   
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."   
  
Kain   
"No need for apology. I'm merely confused."   
  
Yuna   
"My apologies..."   
  
Kain watches as she walks away, holding her head with one hand as if she was embarassed. Vorador stands up, looks at Kain, then turns to follow the others. Still confused in what Vorador meant by his look, and why Yuna wanted him as her guardian merely two days after they just met, Kain brushes the thoughts away and runs forward. All is silent as they walk through the forest. He eyes the group individually: Yuna walks in the lead, her hand still pressed against her brow. Wakka walks behind her on her right, staring at the ground as he moves forward. Lulu, on Yuna's left, apparently was having trouble walking in her dress. HItching up her skirt above her ankles, she moves forward. Vorador walks in the rear, behind Wakka, his back straight, head high, and eyes fixed before him. It was then when Kain realized how different the group was to each other. While he and Vorador were stern, Vorador was mostly silent, saying very little. Yuna had good sense, yet very little self-esteem. Lulu, even when struggling and in pain, refused the request of help, remaining stoic and firm. Wakka was mostly energetic, yet confused, and at times even a tad too emotional. Before he could think much more, he notices the crusaders: Luzzu and Gatta before a large red tentacle monster. Gatta approaches the group.   
  
Gatta   
"Company, halt!"   
  
Luzzu   
"The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood!"   
"We've had trouble with this one before."   
"Remember, discretion is the better part of valor."   
  
Before they could say much more, Vorador, Lulu and Wakka move infront of Yuna. Kain halts for a moment, then moves forward as well. As they approach the best, Lulu glances at Vorador.   
  
Lulu   
"Vorador, why not use 'Lancet' on it?"   
  
Kain   
"Use what?"   
  
Lulu   
"Lancet. Vorador can steal the abilities of other fiends and cast them."   
  
Kain   
[glances at Vorador]   
"I was unaware of this ability."   
  
Vorador   
"I adapted the ability from a Ronso tribe when I came to Spira."   
  
That was the only thing that emerged from the vampire's mouth. Concentrating on his enemy for a short moment, and then thrusting out his chest, several beams of light emerged from the Ochu and then engulfed into Vorador's body. For a back up attack, Lulu swung back her arm as yellow spheres surrounded her, and then threw out her hand towards the Ochu as several bolts of lightning struck down onto the fiend. Kain flipped forward, bringing his blade down for a fatal blow. However, he seemingly forgotten of the long tentacles emerging from the creature's body. They whip out striking against his chest, causing the vampire to crash onto the ground. Blood erupted from his wound, and his flesh began to turn a slight shade of jade. He also noticed that the wound was closing slower than usual. Seeing this, Wakka fires his blitzball at the creature, followed by Lulu casting her fire spell at the fiend.   
  
Kain winced, clutching the handle of his sword as the wound ebbed and throbbed with pain. Seeing this, Yuna charged forward, kneeling beside his wounded, disabled body. She positioned her hands before Kain as white light emerged between them. Bringing her arms in, then pushing out with her hands, the light engulfed Kain's body, and the wound sealed. However, the green hue hadn't vanished. Seeing this, Yuna gestured her hands in the same position as a light blue glow appeared. After casting that on Kain, the green had vanished. Kain looked at his chest, placing a hand were the wound had been, gawking in disbelief that she had actually healed him. Before a word was spoken, the Ochu whipped out a tenticle towards the two, aiming at Yuna. Seeing this, Kain wrapped an arm around the summoner and sprung up to his feet. All in one motion, he twisted his body, guarding Yuna as he swung out with Chappu's sword, slicing through the tenticle. Vorador, appalled by such action, forms his Bastard sword in his hand, catapults into the air, and then brings the blade down, annihilating the creature.   
  
Gatta   
"Whoooa!"   
  
Luzzu   
"A summoner and her guardians. Very impressive!"   
  
Gatta   
"Sir, we should fight, too!"   
  
Luzzu   
"We'll get our chance soon enough."   
  
Gatta   
[runs ahead while singing]   
"Young Crusaders gather round!"   
"We'll beat Sin into the ground!"   
  
Kain smiles, shaking his head with mild humor. Releasing his hold on Yuna, the summoner turns to him, bowing.   
  
Yuna   
"Thank you, Sir Kain..."   
  
Kain   
"Where did you learn those abilities?"   
[turns to Lulu]   
"You as well."   
  
Yuna   
"Oh... I'm a white mage. I learned this abilities when I became a summoner."   
"Lulu's a black mage. While I cast white magic, she obtains black magic."   
"You already saw what she can accomplish."   
  
Kain   
"So you're a healer, and she's an elemental magic caster, I assume."   
  
Lulu   
[crosses her arms]   
"You were lucky on the boat..."   
"But the next time you decide to catch a glimpse of my upper torso, you'll be no different than a piece of soot on a furnace."   
  
Kain snickers, Yuna nods, then resumes to being the leader. Making their way through the forest was a simple task. Not many fiends had attacked them, possibly witnessing the battle with the Ochu. Yuna's hand has been removed from her brow, the embrassament had seemingly vanished. Eventually, the party arrives at a large collumn of stone steps. Wakka walks up to face everybody.   
  
Wakka   
"These stone steps have a history, you know?"   
"Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak."   
  
Kain   
[notices the Aurouchs stretching]   
"A race, I pressume."   
[glances at Wakka with a smirk]   
"Think you can beat me, human?"   
  
Wakka   
[smirks back]   
"We'll see who's laughing once we reach the top.   
[Wakka, Kain, and two Aurochs line up in a row]   
"Yuna, if you would."   
  
Yuna   
[she stands before them and raises one arm]   
"Ready?"   
  
Usually, she would've dropped her arm, and the race would be on. With a giggle, she turns and sprints up the stairs herself. Wakka jumps in fake offence.   
  
Wakka   
"Hey! Hey!"   
  
Kain   
[chuckles]   
"Beaten by a summoner? How embarassing."   
  
Wakka   
"I don't see YOU running, Mr. Big-Headed-Arrogant-Dude!"   
  
Actually impressed that Wakka had "tried" to insult him without using any word of his species, Kain charges forward. Wakka and the Aurouchs follow after him. Charging up the steps at incredible speed, he catches up with Yuna and his speed slows down a tad. The two look at each other, Yuna smiling, when a sudden rumbling is caused. Stumbling, Kain loses his footing, fall back on the stairs, tumbling backwards and crashing into Wakka's shins, which causes him to fall forward. Yuna looks down from the stairs.   
  
Yuna   
"Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!"   
  
Kain springs off of Wakka as the human charges forward with Lulu. Vorador takes four powerful kicks up the stairs, positioning himself beside Yuna. Kain glares, then leaps up the stairs to follow. Making it to the top, a large creature is at the center of the steps. It appears to be shaped like some sort of a plant or even a brain, toned shades of green, red and orange. Several tenticles form from the body, burrowing themselves under the stone, then appearing on both sides of the party, trapping the group in a triangular form. Lulu's form is surrounded by light blue spheres as she blasts ice shards at the closest tenticle... only to see nothing had occured, and no damage was caused.   
  
Lulu   
"This isn't good..."   
"It absorbs all black magic spells with it's tenticles."   
  
Kain   
"Then we fight WITHOUT magic. Vorador and I are experts in this department."   
  
Vorador   
"Wakka, Lulu, take Yuna to the temple. We'll manage here."   
  
Yuna opens her mouth to protest, then nods. Lulu and Wakka run with the summoner between them and sprint for the steps. Seeing the three fleeing, the Sinspawn whips out with one of the tenticles, only to be deflected by Kain's sword. The second tenticles lash for him, only to have Vorador slash out with his sword, deflecting the blow as well. Kain shifts his footing, the tenticles continously whipping towards him. He blocks the attacks... one, two, three.... then charges forward, slicing the base of the tenticle. Vorador leaps to the side, bringing his sword upwards to block an aerial attack, twisting to the side to block a blow to the side, then charging forward for a stab. Suddenly, a red hued formed around Chappu's sword... Kain's eyes began to glow a crimson flare, and his sword immediately worked on it's own, slicing through the tenticle with such a powerful force that he himself was unaware of. The tenticle literally disintegrated.   
  
Leaping backwards, Vorador blasted a crimson projectile towards the next tenticle, causing the flesh to melt of in a single explosion as they tenticle fell to the ground in a red, X-ray version of it's former self. The two turned to the body now, but before either one of them could react, the same mystic slicing noise had pierced the air. From the sky, Valefor sped down to meet the two vampires. Throwing it's wings forward, powerful gusts of wind crashed into the Sinspawn. And before the creature could react, the same glowing light appeared in the dragon's mouth, then blasted a beam at it, causing the demon to explode as several pyreflies erupted from it's corpse.   
  
And from behind the pyreflies was Yuna, her staff held firmly in her hands... 


	6. Umah

** Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe   
  
Chapter Six: Umah **

  
  
  
Yuna lowers her rod, placing it gently onto the steps as she approaches Kain and Vorador. Lulu and Wakka are on the steps, awaiting the three.   
  
Yuna   
"Are you alright?"   
  
Vorador   
"I thought I told you to go to the temple."   
  
Yuna   
"I... I couldn't just leave you behind..."   
  
Vorador   
[sighs]   
"Your loyalty's going to be the end of you, Yuna..."   
[he continues up the stares to join Lulu and Wakka]   
  
Yuna   
[turns to Kain]   
"What was the explosion that destroyed the tenticle?"   
  
Kain   
"A fury attack... it's known as a Dark Gift."   
"Natural spells a vampire contains. I have them... Vorador has them."   
  
Yuna   
"I see. Vorador never mentioned those."   
[she turns away, but never takes her eyes off him]   
"Shall we carry on, Sir Kain?"   
  
Kain   
"If we must."   
  
The summoner nods, then runs up the stairs, picking up her rod along the way. Kain on the other hand leaps as Vorador had done, meeting up with the group before the summoner could. After a moment, Yuna rejoins the group as Kain stretches out his arms.   
  
Wakka   
"You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent."   
  
"Yuna finished it off. The credit is hers for the taking."   
"So, what are these "sinspawn" anyway?"   
  
Lulu   
"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake."   
  
Wakka   
"Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!"   
  
  
_ "That moment, when Wakka told me I had talent in battle..."   
"I imagine that was when I began to seriously considering becoming Yuna's guardian." _   
  
  
Wakka   
"So, uh...they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?"   
  
Kain   
[eyes him cautiously]   
"Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand?"   
  
Wakka   
"I been thinking."   
"Maybe people Sin gets to don't die."   
"Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time."   
"And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"   
  
Kain raises an eyebrow. Before he can respond, he notices Lulu growing furious by the moment. She places a hand to her forehead, her eyes glaring daggers at her palm.   
  
Lulu   
"Amazing. Simply amazing."   
[she drops her hand and glares at Wakka]   
"You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth."   
"Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere."   
"Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore!"   
"Your brother won't just pop back."   
[she glares at Kain]   
"Oh, and one more thing."   
"No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place."   
"No one can replace Sir Dante, for that matter."   
[she looks at Yuna]   
"And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either."   
[she looks at the ground]   
"It's pointless to think about it... and sad..."   
  
Turning on her heel, Lulu charges up the steps, her hands balled into fists. Vorador watches her climb up the stairs, then follows. Yuna walks pass Kain, over to Wakka and places a hand on his shoulder. Wakka nods, and the summoner follows her guardian. Wakka kneels down and punches the stone.   
  
Wakka   
"I...I could never be what Chappu was."   
[He stands up]   
"Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry."   
[He walks up the stairs, leaving Kain]   
  
  
_ "Wakka, Lulu, and Wakka's brother Chappu."   
"Something had happened between them some time ago. I was sure of that."   
"Whatever it was, it was none of my concern."   
I figured it was best not to go there." _   
  
  
Kain sprints up the stairs. At the top of the stairs is Kilika Temple. Kain sees Vorador's claw placed on Lulu's shoulder, a sad expression on her face. Although he cannot hear the vampire's words, Lulu nods, then enters the temple. Yuna, however, stays behind with Kain and Wakka as a trio clad in purple outfits leave the temple, and walk towards the Aurochs.   
  
Wakka   
"You here to pray for victory, too?"   
  
First male   
"Us? Pray?"   
"Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!"   
  
Wakka   
"Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?"   
  
First male   
"We've been praying for some competition this year!"   
  
Second Male   
"So what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again?"   
"Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"   
  
Kain   
[crosses his arms]   
"This time, we play to win."   
  
First Male   
"Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys."   
  
Kain   
"I had enough of this!"   
  
Before anybody can stop him, Kain's arm lunges forward, clamping onto the man's throat. Yuna gasps as Wakka jumps, and Kain takes the inner pleasure of watching the other two Goers gasping in fear as their leader's eyes widen. To enhance the fear of the leader, Kain lifts the human up, off the ground so his feet dangle three feet off the ground. The human's trachea slowly closed in, his face darkening into a deathly blue tone. His hands clamps onto Kain's claws, desprately trying to pry the claw off his throat.   
  
Kain   
"I have had my share of taking in disrespect and annoyance."   
"Being a guardian, I suppose I'm supposed to take such pressure."   
"But know this, I am a vampire."   
"And I do NOT tolerate humans such as yourself treating me like a fool."   
[he brings the blitzer's face close to his]   
"Don't try my patience."   
  
With that spoken, Kain spins around, and launches the blitzer through the air. Crashing roughly onto the ground, the leader goes toppling down the stone steps, screaming on his way down. After glaring at the other two, the Goers give a small yelp and go chasing after their teammate. A sinister grin appears on the vampire's face as he chuckles, seemingly enjoying the chaos and fear he had created. He turns to Wakka and Yuna... and his joy soon dissolves at the look of Yuna's face.   
  
Wakka   
"Why did you do that, man?"   
  
Kain   
"I've taken my share of human's pushing me about."   
"I feel much better now."   
  
Without a word, Wakka walks towards the temple.   
  
Yuna   
"PLease... don't do something like that, Kain."   
"You could've really hurt someone..."   
"And then, Yevon knows what could happen to you."   
  
Kain   
"You show concern for me?"   
[crosses his arms]   
"I assure you, I need no such sympathy."   
"The next time they decide to speak to me in that tone, they WILL die."   
"Trying to put me down... pathetic!"   
"They're as bad as my father."   
  
Yuna   
[gasps]   
"But, Sir Dante was a kind and gentle man!"   
  
Kain   
"Well, not my Dante."   
  
  
_ "Even over two hundred years after he left..."   
"Just the mere thought of Dante fueled my anger."   
"Perhaps is was just my way of keeping him..." _   
  
  
After a sigh, Kain storms into the temple. Yuna watches him enter, her face painted with disappointment. After looking over her shoulder and down the stairs, seeing the Goers had finally made it to their feet, she sprints towards the Temple. As Kain enters, he sees Wakka standing before a large statue of yet another summoner, chanting, "Lord Ohalland, guide our feet.". After doing several prayer gestures, Kain decides to join, and does one prayer gesture. The opening of a door is heard as Kain look up. Yuna has entered the temple, only her eyes are fixed infront of her, 'causing Kain to look as well. From the door that leads to the Cloister of Trials, a woman appears.   
  
She is tall, possibly 6'5, and deathly pale at that. Long, black hair pours from her head and is pulled back into a long ponytail, revealing a pair of pointed ears. She dons a purple, stomach-showing, sleeveless top with shoulder armor and a purple tabard, along with a bikini-styled legwear. Long, light purple nylons reach to her mid-thighs, and a pair of purple, knee-high boots are placed on her feet. On one arm is a dark, purple glove that reaches to the middle of her bicep. Kain notices she's wearing tribal tatoos on her arms and face, and her eyes are toned a light purple. Beside her is a tall, muscular man. Kain's eyes widened, seeing, and knowing for sure, that the woman is indeed a vampire.   
  
Vampire   
[eyes Yuna]   
"You are a summoner, are you?"   
  
Yuna walks up the stairs to confront her.   
  
Yuna   
"My name is Yuna--from the Isle of Besaid."   
  
Vampire   
"Umah."   
  
Vorador looks up, his eyes widening to see her.   
  
Vorador   
"Umah..."   
  
Umah   
"So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to."   
[she touches her temple and sighs]   
"My, my, my..."   
"And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble!"   
[she lowers her hand to her hip]   
"As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians."   
"Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking?"   
"I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"   
  
Barthello, the muscular man, nods. Vorador steps forward and faces him. Umah's eyes trail up and down Vorador's figure. Yuna approaches, raising her voice in debate.   
  
Yuna   
"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust."   
"I trust them all with my life!"   
"To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor!"   
"Even more so than being my father's daughter."   
"Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either."   
"So, Lady Umah, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."   
  
Umah   
[annoyed]   
"You do what you wish. Barthello, we're leaving."   
[They walk away. Yuna sighs]   
  
  
_ "A guardian is someone a summoner can rely on. Someone she can trust with her life."   
"I pondered the thought if Yuna felt this way towards me...?"   
[Yuna looks at Kain and smiles]   
"Why does she always smile at me?" _   
  
  
After Wakka completes his prayer, he and Lulu walk towards Kain, Yuna and Vorador. The green vampire watches as Umah leaves, his eyes narrowing at her departing figure. Brushing the thought to the side, he turns around and follows the group up the stairs, to the Cloister of Trials. After opening the doors, the team notices a large platform, just like the one in the Besaid Temple.   
  
Wakka   
"The fayth is below. Let's do it!"   
  
Kain   
"The "fayth"?"   
  
Lulu   
"But first, the Cloister of Trials. Vorador? Wakka? Ready?"   
[Wakka and Vorador nod]   
  
Yuna   
"Strength, everyone!"   
  
The team steps forward onto the platform. Kain steps on, only to be pushed off forcibly by Vorador. Annoyed, the vampire wheels around to face him.   
  
Kain   
"What are you playing at?"   
  
Lulu   
"You're not a guardian yet."   
  
Yuna   
"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?"   
[The platform descends]   
  
Kain   
"I'm sure! Soon described as "tomorrow soon", I'll bet!"   
  
Whether or not they heard his words, Kain waits a moment, then the platform returns. With anger, he kicks one of the nearby walls, then crosses his arms. Instantly, his ears twitch as his head faces the doorway. Umah and Barthello enter, and Kain lowers his arms. He watches as the vampire eyes the area.   
  
Umah   
"Where's Yuna?"   
[Kain gestures to the platform]   
"Then why are you here?"   
  
Kain   
"I am not a guardian. I've been told to stay here."   
  
Umah   
[smirks]   
"Not a guardian, you say?"   
[she crosses her arms]   
"You're a vampire, are you not?"   
  
Kain   
"As are you. What of it?"   
  
Umah   
"I was told that male vampires are very independent beings."   
"Seeing that you would simply toss one of those blitzers down the stairs, I would assume a trip into the Cloister of Trials would be nothing."   
  
Kain   
"And I assume somebody has told you about the man's trip down the stairs."   
"I refuse to break any traditions in Spira."   
  
Umah   
[chuckles]   
"Afraid, are you?"   
  
Kain   
[wheels on her and sticks his face in hers]   
"I fear NOTHING, woman! What are you playing at?"   
  
Umah   
"I would think that one coming from Nosgoth would crave power..."   
"That was my reason for becoming a summoner."   
"Pray to the aeons, and they will bring forth strength."   
  
Kain   
"You are a Nosgothian... I should have guessed."   
[pulls away]   
"So why are you concerned over me?"   
  
Umah   
"I wish to bring you to your senses. Use your defiance, and you'll recieve your strenght."   
  
Kain eyes her coldly for a moment, then turns away from her, stepping onto the platform. Umah smirks, then turns away. Kain hears he state, "We will meet again," as the platform begins to descend. 


	7. The Cloister of Trials

**

Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe   
  
Chapter Seven: The Cloister of Trials 

**   
  
  
_ Review replies: Well I might as well. I don't have much, but it's always nice to respond to 'em. So, here we goes.   
  
  
** Kaya De Crystalline **: Heh, what's new? I change my name all the time, probably due to that fact that I'm bored out of my mind. And no problem, I love your fics. Thanks for comment!   
  
  
** Lisa **: Hey, thanks. And no, that's not Devil hunter Dante. I'm just using the name.   
  
  
** Bloodfan** : Well, I made like a bunch so enjoy!   
  
  
** Kinniku Fan ** : Yeah, I'm impressed too. I didn't think it would turn out very well. Glad you like it!   
  
  
** Zarbok **: Heh, thanks mate. Those were nice reviews you left. I'll keep it up.   
  
  
**Lunatic Pandora ** : LOL, nice reviews, Luny. Kain has always been the cool type, ne? Well, glad you like it.   
  
  
** ShadowHawk **: You bet I will! Thanks!   
  
  
** Dark Sephiroth **: No, the soppiest, weakest human RPG character would be Shana from The Legend of Dragoon. Though I see how you can confuse the two by appearence, I swear, they're almost twins. I'm glad you like the fic though, but don't plan on Kain getting any more softer. You saw what he did to that blitzer.   
  
  
Well, keep 'em coming guys!   
  
  
  
_ The lift halted before a large, stone door. Stepping forward, the vampire, without hesitation, pushed open the doors, making his way into a large, dark room. A small pedestal, much like the one in the Besaid trials, was there. On the right side of a large, flaming blockade was a glowing, flaming sphere. Kain walked over to the sphere, removing it as the blockade vanished, revealing a small tunnel leading into another room. Taking the sphere with him, Kain slipped into the next room, seeing more slots on the wall. One had a glowing green sphere and the other was empty. Placing the flaming sphere into the slot before him, a strange burning appeared on the wall... a glyph.   
  
Kain removed the sphere, placing it onto the right access as he touched the glyph. The wall shot up into the ceiling, revealing a large, fiery chamber. Kain jumped back for a moment, shuddering at the thought of failed summoners making their false moves, plunging into those flames to embrace their death. Brushing the thought from his mind, he moved into the room, noticing an odd, glowig switch on the floor. Kain touched the switch with the bottom of his boot. A flash engulfed the room behind him, and when he looked, he saw the pedestal had somehow been transported from one room to the next. Suspcious, Kain entered the room and removed the flaming sphere, placing it onto the pedestal. Positioning himself behind the pedestal, Kain eyed the room of fire... as if his mind had been guiding him, as if a part of him knew what to do, he was well aware of what had to be done. Gripping the pedestal tightly, the vampire pushed forward into the flames as a strange stairway appeared around the flames. Cautiously, the vampire walked along the stone path, and then, pressing against the wall to avoid the flames, moved himself down the stairs and into a lower chamber. In this chamber, another large door was revealed, a slot beside it. Nodding to himself, the vampire removed the sphere, placing it into the slot as he heard the door's locks shift. For a moment, he paused.   
  
Kain   
"Only guardians allowed, and I for one am no guardian."   
[he shook his head]   
"Seems to be too late for that, no doubt."   
  
Without further word, the vampire pushed open the doors. A strange hymn fills the room sung by the harmonic voice of a male. This was the first thing the vampire noticed as he entered the room, besides the fact that the chamber of the faith was similar to that in Besaid. As soon as he entered the room, all eyes fell on him. Vorador's eyes narrowed in fury and suspcious while Lulu gasped silently, apparentally appalled by the nerve he had. Wakka jumped in his surprise.   
  
Wakka   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"   
  
Kain   
"I haven't come all this way to just wait around for you people!"   
"I don't know this place and you're not leaving me to the ignorant pigs I've meet so far."   
  
Lulu   
[furious]   
"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!"   
  
Kain   
"What consequences?"   
  
Wakka   
"She could be excommunicated!"   
  
Kain   
"I could care less if she was denied the honor to sit on the thrown as the queen of Spira!"   
"If I want to go somewhere, I'm going, and there isn't a man here, undead or alive, who can tell me different."   
  
Lulu   
"Kain, I didn't want to do this."   
"But you have pushed me too far."   
  
In her rage, Lulu blasted several spheres of fire at his chest, causing him to fall backwards, his chest singed, tinted a shade of black. Instantly, the vampire leapt to his feet and lunged out with his claw, gripping a handful of Lulu's braided hair. His fangs bearing, he was just about to thrust his fangs onto Lulu's throat when a powerful blow struck against the vampire's head. Kain instantly released his hold on Lulu's hair and went flying into a wall, then noticed Vorador beside the black mage, glaring daggers at him. Kain smirked, and unsheathed his sword. Vorador stepped infront of the fallen black mage as his sword appeared in his claws. In unision, the two kicked off the ground and swung the swords for each other, the blades crashing against each other repeatively. Kain pulled in, trying to stab the vampire only to have Vorador deflect the blow and swing for Kain's head. Shifting the blade before him just in time, Kain had blocked the attack and saved himself from decapitation, when he felt a power build up within him. With one powerful swing of his sword, Vorador went flying through the air, crashing into a wall, crimson flames dancing across his chest. Gasping from the damage, Wakka stood between them.   
  
Wakka   
"Stop it now! That's enough!"   
  
Kain   
"Stand down or die, human!"   
  
Wakka   
[glares at Kain]   
It's not fair for Yuna to be punished for your issues."   
[looks at Vorador]   
"And you should know better, being her guardian!"   
"We wait now...."   
  
Vorador rose to his feet as the sword vanished, continously glaring at Kain. Lulu had found the strength to rise and walked over to the green vampire while Kain sheathed Chappu's sword. Rage was building within him... Vorador had attacked him twice, and it wasn't going to go unpunished. He sighed to himself, continously glaring at the chamber of the Fayth.   
  
  
_I assumed I had to withdraw... for Yuna's sake.   
Though I wasn't entirely sure why I must care.   
I suppose I was curious about her newest Aeon.... and what kind of creature it would be...   
So despite all that had happened, I had to inquire._   
  
  
Kain   
"So, what lies within the chamber with Yuna?"   
"She obviously isn't alone in there."   
  
Wakka   
"The fayth, remember?"   
  
Kain   
"Fayth..."   
  
Lulu   
"The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin."   
"Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies."   
[she speaks icily and still glares at Kain]   
"Now they live forever, trapped in statues."   
"But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again."   
"That's what we call an 'Aeon'."   
  
Kain   
"So much in one room..."   
"So what exactly does Yuna do in there?"   
  
Wakka   
"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin."   
  
Just as Wakka replies, the door from the chamber opens. Yuna appears from the room, sweat beading on her chest and forehead, her face flushed from exhaustion. As if trying to use the air as support, she steadies herself to walk down the stairs without stumbling. Then she falls to her knees at the base of the steps. Concerned for her safety, Vorador, Lulu and Wakka sprint to her side while Kain watches in the distance...   
  
  
_ "There was something I hadn't confessed to the others, that day."   
"The hymn we heard there, in the temple... I knew it from my life as a human..."   
"I figured it was proof that Spira and Nosgoth were connected somehow. At least, towards Vorador, myself, and that Umah vampire from before."   
"Maybe that's why, suddenly, I felt like...I just wanted to return to my world."   
"I tried to force out my words, to have somebody listen. But the words refused to come." _   
  
  
  
Outside the temple, several people watch as Yuna and her guardians appear. They begin to cheer, clapping and waving. Yuna wipes a stream of sweat from her forehead, and begins to twirl her rod as several, fiery spheres surround her form, creating a strange, circular shape at the center of her spinning rod. Holding it straight, the flames trail to the end of the rod as Yuna drops to her knees. The flames create a strange, circling figure around Yuna, then rises at least nine feet in the air, with her still ontop.   
  
In an explosion of fire and stone, Yuna goes flying into the air as a large, furious beast appears from the core of the stone and fire. Flames and orange fur cover the head, arms and neck as the beast stays to the ground on all fours. Yuna falls towards the ground, but before her guardians could react, the beast stood on it's hind legs, catching the summoner with one arm so she was seated on his shoulder. He lowers her to the ground, then releases a furious growl. Kain watches in shock and amazement as Yuna trails her fingers over the beast's forehead, then whispered a name...   
  
Yuna   
"Ifrit..."   
  
After a moment, the flames return to Ifrit, and his figure vanishes, as Valefor had in Besaid. Lulu and Wakka sigh with relief, then turn to leave the village. Yuna eyes Kain, then walks towards him.   
  
Kain   
"What in the....?"   
  
Yuna   
"What's wrong?"   
  
Kain   
"I'm afraid I don't understand... how do the Aeon's appear and disappear like they seem to do so often?"   
  
Yuna   
"He requested to see the people outside the temple.... one last time."   
"Then he was dismissed... when I pray to them, they can aid me in battle, like with the Sinspawn..."   
  
Kain nods, the begins to walk away with Yuna beside him. The two are silent as they walk back down the stairs. Yuna turns around to face the temple, then does the prayer gesture before rejoining him. Luzzu and Gatta are in the forest, fighting off fiends as the Summoner and her guardians walk pass, entering Kilika one more.   
  
Wakka   
"Off to Luca at last!"   
[he turns to Kain]   
"The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?"   
  
Kain   
"I'll be sure to..."   
  
He notices Yuna smiling again, and says nothing. He merely boards the boat with the others as it sets sail once again... 


	8. Night on the SS Winno

**

Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe   
Chapter Eight: Night on the SS Winno 

**   
  
  
The sky was painted with a thousand, blue and silver stars and a large, white moon. Kain finds himself at the head of the boat, gazing out at the indigo-colored horizon, remaining silent as the salty, cool breeze against the ocean blows against his frame and hair. For a moment, Wakka and Lulu watch him, then they nod to each other, walking to the upper area of the boat. Below, the Luca Goers, fully healed and confident as ever, surrounded Yuna and conversate as she giggles. In the distance, Vorador is leaning against a wooden pole with his arms crossed, keeping a vigilant watch over her. In the deck below, the Aurochs are standing around, talking. After a moment, Kain walks along the deck, heading towards the group.   
  
Kain   
"So, may I inquire on the occasion of such excitement?"   
  
The Goers, their names Bickson and Graav, turn to face him. At the sight of Kain, the two leap back, giving a small yelp. Kain places his hands on his hips and stares at them as the humans cower pathetically.   
  
Bickson   
"Y-You!"   
  
Graav   
"You're that crazy blitzer from before!"   
  
Kain   
[smirks and glances at Vorador]   
"To quote an old friend,"   
"I see my reputation preceeds me."   
  
Bickson   
"Y-You're a demon! You don't deserve the honor to be a blitzer!"   
  
Yuna gives the blitzer a glare, clenching a fist.   
  
Yuna   
"Don't call him that!"   
  
Bickson   
"But it's the truth!"   
"You saw what he did to me back at Kilika!"   
"You'll be sorry! You're gonna be in hell once you enter the ring!"   
"Vampires and water don't mix from what I hear."   
  
Kain glares and grabs the blitzer by his jaws, slightly adding pressure to his grip.   
  
Kain   
"Trust me, my little, pathetic child."   
"I have no intention on playing these silly games eternally.... just long enough to repay a debt."   
"As for our little chat about water..."   
"Well...."   
  
Kain added small pressure to his grip, enough for a small cracking noise to be heard. Yuna gasped at the sound, only to recieve a wink from Kain, who then fixed his sights on the human.   
  
Kain   
"Just be thankful you're not like him."   
[glances at Vorador]   
  
Shifting his hold to Bickson's throat, Kain reeled his arm back and lunged it forward, releasing his hold. The human went airborn, flying through the air, landing with a huge splash on the surface of the ocean. The other two blitzers gasped, running towards the edge to try and fish out their fallen companion. Chuckling at what he had accomplished, Kain turned away... only to see a look of concern on Yuna's face.   
  
Kain   
"Don't tell me you feel sympathy for him..."   
  
Yuna   
[lowers her head]   
"They were being rude, I know, but..."   
"It just isn't right..."   
  
Kain   
[crosses his arms]   
"Why is that?"   
  
Yuna   
"Sir Dante used to always tell me..."   
"That fighting for yourself is only useful if your opponent is worthy of fighting."   
"I know you're powerful, Sir Kain... and even though they are blitzers..."   
"They're not as strong as you. But even if they are rude..."   
"They put their lives on the line everyday, just to make people happy."   
"To forget about Sin...."   
[she lifts her head]   
You understand, right?"   
  
Kain   
[turns away]   
"As you wish..."   
  
Coldly, Kain turns away from the human girl and walks towards the front of the boat, when he hears something from above. Turning his head to the side, he seats himself on the stairs, hearing a voice that is seem to belong Lulu's...   
  
Lulu   
"Well? Say something."   
"You'll take responsibility?"   
  
Wakka   
"Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca."   
  
Lulu   
"And if not?"   
  
Wakka   
"He could always join a blitz team."   
"Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid!"   
  
Lulu   
"What? Just leaving him in Luca?"   
  
Wakka   
"What do you want me to do?"   
"Wheither we live him in Besaid or Luca, he's just going to kill people."   
"Wouldn't you choose people you barely know over the people we grew up with?"   
  
Lulu   
"How could you speak so horridly?"   
"But to make the situation even worse..."   
"Yuna wants to make him a guardian."   
  
Wakka   
"Oh yeah, geez... There's that too, eh?"   
  
Lulu   
"And whose fault is that?"   
  
Wakka   
[his voice raises]   
"Not mine!"   
[Silence]   
"It is mine, huh?"   
"Why do you think she wants to make him a guardian, anyway?"   
  
Lulu   
"Because.... he's Sir Dante's son."   
  
Wakka   
"For real?"   
"Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Dante's son?"   
"I mean.... they're nothing alike, ya know?"   
  
Lulu   
"I know it's hard to say... but Yuna seems to believe so."   
  
Kain glares at the conversation involving him and his father. Just the thought of his father 'cause him to growl in the pit of his throat, yet he says nothing.   
  
Wakka   
"Okay."   
  
Lulu   
""Okay?" "Okay?" That's all you have to say?"   
  
Wakka   
"Well, yeah, I mean..."   
"He's gotta decide for himself, ya? Well, him and Yuna, I guess."   
"And.... he seems to be tamer around us..."   
"Like, he could've killed that blitzer at Kilika..."   
"But for some reason, I dunno what... he didn't."   
  
Lulu   
"You're right... for once."   
"I wonder which is best..."   
"Why don't you tell him he should?"   
  
Wakka   
"Should what?"   
  
Lulu   
"Become Yuna's guardian."   
  
A small chuckle erupted from Kain, unnoticable, yet loud enough for a nearby passer to hear. Just the way they were talking about him, it was just humorous...   
  
  
_ "To hear humans deciding on how they would tell me what I should do..."   
"Me, the ruthless, arrogant vampire to walk the planet..."   
"Such irony, one would say..." _   
  
  
Wakka   
"Why me?"   
  
Lulu   
"Because Yuna can't."   
  
Wakka   
"Why not?"   
  
Lulu   
"Kain hates his father--what he was, what he did."   
"Do you really think she can possibly say to him..."   
" 'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine?' "   
  
Wakka   
"Aren't you being over-sensitive?"   
[Lulu sighs]   
"All right, all right."   
"I'll try talking to him after the tournament."   
Lulu   
"Be discreet."   
  
Wakka   
"I know. It's his decision."   
  
The most strangest waves of emotion and paranoia began to build up within Kain. How much had Yuna told Lulu...? And why would she want him of all people as her guardian? Then he glanced at Vorador, still watching over the summoner protectively.   
  
  
"She doesn't fear vampires... but she knows what they're capable of..."   
"If she was anything like the wretches in Nosgoth, she would use that fear and knowledge to protect herself,"   
"Hence having vampires for guardians..."   
"But what she had told Umah in Kilika..."   
"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust."   
"I trust them all with my life!' "   
"That didn't seem like taking advantage of Vorador and myself..."   
  
  
Wakka   
"He doesn't like his father?"   
  
Lulu   
"Apparently. He told Yuna as much."   
  
Wakka   
"Hating your own father, huh? Sounds like a luxury to me."   
"I don't even remember my parents."   
"Can't say how I feel about 'em."   
  
Lulu   
"I...I was five then, so I remember mine a little."   
  
Wakka   
"Dammit!"   
"Sin just takes everything away from us."   
  
Sighing with annoyance and carrying a bored aura, Kain picks himself off of the stairs, walking to the front of the boat. He eyes the deck, noticing that all have evacuated, probably trying to fish out the blitzer. He walks forward, only to step down on a strange object with a hard surface. Lifting his foot and looking at the ground, he sees a blitzball. Strangly enough, he is reminded of his past...   
  
  
  
_ A small child with lightly tanned skin and short brown hair appears, standing in a feild of grass and few trees. He is donned in noble clothing, and in his hand is a wooden sword. With a face of determination, he constantly begins to swing the sword throw the air, stabbing, swinging, and slicing at nothing more than oxygen. At first, he seems to be enjoying himself, until his footing is lost, causing him to fall flat on his back. A small groan erupts from the boy as hestands up... but a strange man approaches him. He's tall for being a human, deathly pale at that too. He too is wearing noble clothing, and his white is in strands of ivory white while his eyes are a grayish blue.   
  
Dante   
"Well, well, trying to follow in my footsteps, are you?"   
"I usually charge for lessons, you know..."   
[he pulls out his own sword... the same one from Auron in Zanarkand]   
"The attacks are done... like this!"   
  
Dante flips over the boy and begins to slash and swing his sword through the air, practically shadow boxing, or walking with danger. He twirls the sword like a baton in one hand, concluding with kneeling onto the ground and plunging an invisble attacker from behind. After a smirk, he sheathes his sword.   
  
Dante   
"You can't do it, Son."   
"But don't worry yourself..."   
"You're not the only one."   
"No one else can match my skills. I'm the best!" _   
  
  
Kain growls in his rage. In Nosgoth, he would've found a nice, innocent human, walking about the area, and ripped his throat out. It would've been his pleasure to do the similar actions to one of the Luca Goers... when he had an idea. Seeing he was about to go into the blitz arena, why not take the rage out on the ball? The vampire stomped on a small area of the ball, causing it to fly up to his claw. With another growl, he slammed the ball on the ground, attacking it with a series of hits with his palm, and a few kick. Slamming the ball hard on the ground, Kain kicks off the boat, going airborn. Twirling in midair, he delivers a powerful kicking manoeuvre as the ball went zipping through the air. Flipping backwards, the vampire landed delicately on the boat.   
  
Kain   
"The best? You're time is long since over, Dante..."   
  
His eyes widen at the sound of gasps behind him. We he turns around, Kain finds himself surrounded by Wakka and the Aurochs.   
  
Wakka   
"Whoa! What was that called, Kain?"   
  
Kain   
"Doesn't have a name... I just made it out of pure rage."   
  
Wakka   
"Show us one more time, ya?"   
  
Kain   
[shrugs]   
"If I must..."   
  
Kain cracks his back as Wakka lowers the ball to the ground. He prepares to do the move once more as the Aurochs step aside. Looking back, Kain sees Yuna in the distance, waving at him. Kain looks away, which causes Yuna's smile to fade and her arm to drop. Kain does the shot once more as the Aurochs cheer. After a moment of chanting, they run to the back of the boat, attempting to practice the shot. Sighing, the vampire moves himself to the front of the boat... only to realize that he was no longer alone. Looking down, he sees Yuna gazing at the sea...   
  
Yuna   
"That was a Devil Shot, wasn't it?"   
  
Kain   
[glances at her mysteriously]   
"I take it my father did a similar shot?"   
  
Yuna   
[she nods, but refuses to look at him]   
"Sir Dante showed it to me when I was a child."   
"He called it the "Sublimely Magnificent Devil Shot Mark III.""   
  
Kain winces at the name and rolls his eyes. Yuna looks up at him and giggles at his facial expression. But as before, it isn't a mocking laugh.   
  
Kain   
"What a ridiculous name."   
"There is no Mark I or Mark II. If there had been, I would've known..."   
"But my father... a blitzball player? Pathetic... "   
[he notices Yuna's face has returned to a saddened feature.]   
"Is he alive, you think?"   
  
Yuna   
"I don't know."   
"But, Sir Kain was my father's guardian..."   
"So if anything happened to him..."   
"I should think word would get around fast."   
  
Kain   
[nods]   
"I would imagine..."   
  
Yuna   
[she looks up at Kain]   
"What would you do if you found him?"   
  
Kain   
"I thought he died over 320 years ago..."   
"Well..."   
"I would probably just kill him."   
[Yuna gasps, but Kain ignores it]   
"After everything he put his family through..."   
"Just leaving one day, and never returning home..."   
[his rage is soothed, and he glaces at Yuna]   
"Your father's famous, Yuna. Everyone in Spira knows him..."   
"Isn't it hard for you?"   
  
Yuna   
[she lowers her head]   
"It is hard to follow in his footsteps as a summoner."   
"But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think."   
  
Kain   
"Well, there wasn't much to honor about mine..."   
  
Yuna   
[gives Kain a cold look]   
"You shouldn't say that about your father!"   
  
Kain   
[returns the look]   
"I have the right!"   
  
There is a long silence. Yuna looks at Kain with a furious look, that then forms into a solemn, depressed stare of sadness. Kain blinks in surprise as Yuna sighs.   
  
Yuna   
"I guess... you do."   
  
Before he can respond, she turns and walks away, carrying a sad aura. Kain stands there, watching her leave...   
  
And for the first time, he felt ashamed... 


	9. The Maesters and Their Guardians

**

Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe   
  
Chapter Nine: The Maesters and Their Guardians 

**   
  
  
The sun glows on the city of Luca as the SS Winno pulls into the harbor. Kain stands on the deck of the boat, gazing at Luca's stadium and the city with amazement. Ignoring that fact that the city was filled with humans, he actually saw masterpiece and amazement within the massive city. The SS Winno pulls into Luca's dock as the voice of an announcer is heard:   
  
"Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now!"   
"This would be dock number 2."   
  
Bobba   
"All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts!"   
[The Kilika Beasts walk out and wave to the crowd]   
"High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them--a big name to live up to."   
"Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"   
  
Jimma   
"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."   
  
Bobba   
"Exciting, isn't it, folks?"   
"Our next team off the ramp is..."   
[The Besaid Aurochs step off the boat]   
"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs!"   
"They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad!"   
"That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round!"   
"Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."   
  
Jimma   
"Best of lucky to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid."   
  
Bobba   
"Right, Jimma."   
"Moving right along, our next team is..."   
"Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers!"   
[The Luca Goers exit the boat, yet keep a safe distance from Kain]   
"They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork!"   
"They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"   
  
Jimma   
"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba."   
"And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."   
  
Bobba   
"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd!"   
"Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on!"   
"They know, I know, and you know, folks!"   
"The Luca Goers are number one!"   
  
The Aurochs move into the city. Bickson, who had survived the night and made it to Luca in one piece, makes eye contact with Kain, then quickens his walking speed. Kain smirks, crossing his arms arrogantly. Wakka reconizes the glance and lightly elbows Kain's bicep.   
  
Wakka   
"It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you."   
  
Before Kain can reply, three people sprint pass the group. One of them, a young girl, trips and falls onto the ground. Wakka walks over to her, helping her up, but she's already buzzing with excitiment.   
  
Girl   
"Maester Mika is here!"   
  
Wakka   
[surprised]   
"Already?"   
  
Girl   
"Yeah! The number 3 dock!"   
  
Wakka   
"We'll be there!"   
  
The other two wave for the girl and she sprints away. At this time, Lulu, Yuna and Vorador step off the boat to join Kain and the others.   
  
Kain   
"What's afoot?"   
  
Yuna   
"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!"   
  
Kain   
"Mika? Maester?"   
  
Lulu   
"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira."   
"He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."   
  
Kain   
"Fifty years? And he's human?"   
  
Yuna   
[cautiously]   
"Yes..."   
  
Kain   
"I am over 400 years old and probably look younger than your leader..."   
  
Wakka   
"Hey! Mind your mouth, now."   
"You could upset somebody."   
  
Yuna   
"Let's all go see him!"   
  
Kain uncrosses his arms and follow the three from before. Both vampires eye the stadium and the city... it was so strange how the city seemed much different than Meridian, even Coorhagen. Both cities were unimaginably large and highly populated, yet the population was mostly hidden for fear of Sarafan and vampires alike. Here, humans ran freely, and here and there, he saw at least one or two inhuman creatures, some resembling large, cat-like demi-humans, the others strange amphibian creatures. Kain and Vorador's thoughts were cut shortly as they neared Dock 3, where crowds of people block the sights of Yuna, Lulu and Wakka. However, being seven feet tall, Kain and Vorador have no problem with their vision.   
  
Wakka   
[groans]   
"Can't see a thing!"   
  
Yuna   
"Shhhh!"   
  
Loud, joyous music fills the air. Several guards armed with weapons similar to the ones the Al Bhed had been armed with step off the boat. Behind them is a short elderly man with a white beard and bushy white eyebrows, dressed in nobel clothing. Another person steps off the boat... both Kain and Vorador's eyes widen...   
  
Kain   
"No..."   
  
Several people drop down to do the prayer gesture...   
  
  
Before the Sarafan Lord...   
  
  
Vorador   
[sees Kain's shock]   
"Kain, don't...!"   
  
Kain unsheaths Chappu's sword and catapults over the crowd, towards the Sarafan Lord. The demon's eyes widen, leaping back and avoiding Kain's attack. Several people gasp and scream in shock and terror.   
  
Vorador   
"Kain!"   
  
Kain   
"At last! I was hoping to return to Nosgoth to confront you!"   
  
Sarafan Lord   
"What living soul disturbs my order?"   
  
Kain fuels with fury, his eyes burning with rage.   
  
Kain   
"You know me!"   
  
Sarafan Lord   
"No, you were utterly destroyed."   
"So easily your name was drowned in the backwaters of passing time."   
"All your plans were set alight and seared to smoke and ashes."   
  
Kain   
"Let those words be your epitaph!"   
  
Sarafan Lord   
"You dare dream of killing me?"   
"That fantasy was questioned in blood long ago when I defeated you."   
"And yet, you have learned nothing."   
"Such a pathetic creature."   
"Dare you to challenge me again!?"   
  
Kain growls and leaps forward for an attack.   
  
Kain   
"Die, fiend!"   
  
Screams and gasps erupts from Mika and the crowd. Kain swings the sword for the Sarafan Lord's head, which is blocked. He goes for a stab, which is deflected. After a yell of anger released, the sword slices against the Sarafan Lord's chest, causing him to fly back a few feet. Before Kain can counter with a follow up attack, and strong force slams into him with a powerful _"THWACKING!"_ sound that sends him flying through the air, and before he can smash into a wall or even the ground, an invisible force claws against his chest and throat, sending him flying back towards the other face, only to fall hard on the ground. For moment, he winces in his agony, but just as he begins to leap to his feet, another force comes flying at him, clawing against his back, making him hit the ground. A shadow falls over his figure...   
  
Male voice 1   
"Well well, our lord was correct, you are alive..."   
"Do you remember me Kain, who served you so well?"   
  
Kain's eyes widened as another shadow falls over him.   
  
Male Voice 2   
"So the rumors speak true..."   
  
Another shadow falls over Kain's fallen body.   
  
Male Voice 3   
"Behold the great Kain, now a common, weak assasain..."   
  
Kain rolls on his back and flips up, seeing three visages from his past... his eyes widening in disbelief. All three are inhumanly tall, yet each uniquely different in appearance. The first was deathly pale, donning a strange, burdungy suit, and keeping his long, raven hair in a ponytail. The second, too was deathly pale, only donning blue robes. His head held no hair, yet showed a strange attractiveness. The third had a lightly green tone in his skin, his voice was split as if two people were speaking in unision. His wardrobe consisted of silver armor, a long blue cape, and a helmet.   
  
Kain   
"Faustus..."   
"Marcus..."   
"Sebastian...."   
"You serve this vile demon!?"   
  
Faustus   
"Never speak of our lord in such a tone!"   
  
After saying this, Faustus swings out with his arm in a mix of a slap and a claw against Kain's face. Before Kain could react, Marcus joined in with a claw across his chest, and Sebastian joining in with the impaling of Kain with a large broadsword. Kain released a holler of agony as his blood poured from his face, chest and stomach. Before much torment could be carried out, a flash of green was shown as all three vampires fell to the ground. Vorador had cleared over the crowd with a powerful projectile that had blasted the three assasains away, landing beside Kain. And pushing her way through the crowd, Yuna fell to her knees beside Kain.   
  
Yuna   
"Sir Kain... I...."   
[she stiffens]   
"Hold on... this won't take long..."   
  
Yuna gestured her fingers in several positions, and then touched Kain's face and chest. In a flash of white and light blue light, the wounds had engulfed into Kain's body, and the wounds sealed. The people gasped in horror at the sight, and gasped again as the sword appeared in Vorador's claws. Yuna jumped to her feet and sprinted to Mika, doing the prayer gesture, then dropped to her knees.   
  
Yuna   
"Maester Mika.... please forgive him!"   
"He... He was near Sin."   
"His mind isn't in order, he wasn't sure of who he was..."   
[she runs to the Sarafan Lord and bows respectively]   
"Please, Maester... any grudges you hold against him, please pardon them for now..."   
"So many people have come to be in happiness..."   
"To forget of their problems... please let this be a time of peace..."   
  
To prove her point and try to persuade him, she casts and cure spell on his wound. Then she turns to the other vampires, still weakened from Vorador's projectile, and heals them as well. Kain eyes her with concern and fear. He knew that Yuna was doing all this... for him. She was endangering herself before a Hylden, just for him. The Sarafan eyes her, the two making a hauntingly horrifying eye contact, and then he waves his hands for Faustus, Marcus and Sebastian. The three glare at Kain, then take their place before their master. Yuna bows once again.   
  
Yuna   
"My sincerest gratitude, Maester...."   
  
Vorador grabs Kain and tosses him over his shoulder as Yuna runs to their side, the three making their way through the crowd. The crowd breaks into two groups, creating a path for the summoner and the vampires to walk through as Lulu and Wakka rejoin them. Mika raises his voice.   
  
Mika   
"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome."   
"And all of you as well."   
"I present to you..."   
"the replacement for Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past."   
"As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."   
  
Sarafan Lord   
"I am honored to receive the title of maester."   
"In life, Jyscal worked to foster friendship between the human and the inhuman."   
"I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."   
  
  
_ "The Sarafan Lord..."   
"My sworn enemy, the leader of the Sarafan in Nosgoth..."   
"He was now a leader in this world... in Spira?"   
"And with him, my former soldiers?"   
"Faustus... Sebastian... Marcus...?" _   
  
  
Yuna   
"Sir Kain....?"   
"Sir Kain... wake up..."   
  
Kain slowly opens his eyes, bringing his hand up to his temple, massaging it gently. He is lying on a small bed (at least, small to a vampire) with his feet handing off the edge. Sitting up, he finds himself in an inn with Yuna, Vorador, Wakka and Lulu. Yuna was at the foot of the bed, looking up at him. Kain eyes her, then looks to Lulu... then Wakka... then Vorador... and a look of disgust and anger appears.   
  
Kain   
"You.... all of you..."   
"You follow that demon? You believe he is a bringer of peace!?"   
  
Vorador   
"Kain...!"   
  
Kain   
[growls at Vorador]   
"Don't you start!"   
"You followed that bastard just the same as they did!"   
"You're a disgrace to your race, Vorador!"   
  
Yuna   
"Lord Kain.... please, we didn't kn-"   
  
Kain growled and sticks his face close to Yuna's.   
  
Kain   
"Don't you throw in your sympathy, human!"   
"You bow before him with respect that he is unworthy of!"   
"You speak of how you would long to go to Nosgoth and you bow before it's cancer!"   
"So don't you even think of throwing in any of your pathetic, soothing sympathy!"   
  
Yuna's eyes widen. Kain had wounded her... at least from the way he was staring at her. She shook her head with disbelief, almost kicking herself for wanting him to be her guardian. The summoner rose to her feet and turned, walking away from the raging vampire, setaing herself on another bed. Vorador glances to Wakka and Lulu and ushers them out of the inn. Kain looks at her, hearing unsteady sniffs and small breaths of air.   
  
Kain   
"Are you... crying?"   
[Yuna shakes her head, but more sniffs are heard]   
"Well... you should be! What were you thinking!?"   
  
Yuna   
"I didn't know he was a Maester..."   
"He was recently elected as one... I didn't know..."   
"I'm sorry..."   
  
It is obvious to him that now, she was crying. Yuna's voice continues to shake, and Kain watches her bring her hands to her face, wiping away her tears. Again... he feels ashamed, and even ungreatful. It was true, she was risking her life before the Maester for the sake of him... even if it involved the healing of the Sarafan Lord, Faustus, Marcus and Sebastian. But swallowing his pride was like choking for Kain. Relunctantly, the vampire looked away from her...   
  
Kain   
"I apologize..."   
[more sniffs are heard and Kain inwardly growls]   
"I beg for your forgiveness..."   
  
The crying halts... Yuna faces him. He looks at her sternly, but then his face loosens. She manages to smile... and nods.   
  
Yuna   
"I accept your apology... Sir Kain..." 


	10. Abduction

**

Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe   
  
Chapter Ten: Abduction 

**   
  
  
After a moment of waiting, Kain and Yuna emerge from the inn before Vorador, Wakka and Lulu. They seem a bit tense at first, but then Vorador stands over to Kain, gently ushering Yuna to the side for a private word with Kain.   
  
Vorador   
"The Sarafan Lord will be watchin you during the game."   
"Because of Yuna's little scene, he'll probably not try anything unless provoked or attacked."   
"Lulu and I will keep guard if he plans to have some fun..."   
"You just play the game."   
  
Kain   
"So you didn't know as well, I take it?"   
  
Vorador   
"It seems as if it wouldn't matter if I did or not."   
"You've never trusted me from the start, Kain."   
"And being a guardian, you're obviously supposed to take a beating."   
  
Kain   
[sighs with irratation]   
"Fine... but one false move on his part..."   
"Well, one of us shall be needing a coroner..."   
  
After the talk, Kain turns to face the others. All is silence for a moment... he eyes Lulu, who obviously seemed somewhat worried, possibly even frightened of leaving Yuna in the same inn as him. She seemed to be tenser than usual when Yuna was around Kain. Wakka remained silent, yet his excitement towards the game continued to build up within him. Within a moment, he finally spoke.   
  
Wakka   
"Really psyches you up, ya?"   
"All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle!"   
  
  
Kain stepped into the locker room. The Aurochs had gathered, yet Wakka was nowhere in sight. They took one glance at Kain and looked away, obviously hearing his attack. After losing eye-contact with the vampire, the team seemingly mellows into disappointment.   
  
Kain   
"Where's Wakka?"   
  
Datto   
"At the match-up draws."   
  
Letty   
"We had to play the Goers in the first match last year."   
  
Jassu   
"The year before that, and the one before that, too!"   
  
Keepa   
"Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway."   
  
The door opens as Wakka steps into the locker room. He has a huge smile on his face.   
  
Datto   
"Cap'n Wakka!"   
Wakka   
"We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals!"   
"That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions!"   
[Everyone cheers... except Kain]   
"First things first. Let's go over the basics again, boys."   
  
Before the tutorial can begin, Yuna and Lulu walk into the locker room. Everyone turns to look at them. With a smile, Yuna ran towards Kain.   
  
Yuna   
"There you are!"   
"Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!"   
  
Kain   
[shocked]   
"Au-Auron?"   
  
Yuna   
"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!"   
  
Yuna takes Kain by his claw and walks back towards the door, beckoning him to follow. He sighs and takes a few steps forward when Wakka springs up.   
  
Wakka   
"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon!"   
"C-Come back quick, ya?"   
  
Kain   
[faces him]   
"I have a debt to repay, and it shall be done."   
  
Wakka   
"Yeah, okay."   
  
Yuna opens the door as she and Kain exit the locker room. They move into the open, seeing that Vorador has been awaiting them as well, possibly for supervision that Kain doesn't attempt an attack. Yuna glances about the area, then turns to Kain.   
  
Yuna   
"Maybe now we can find Sir Dante."   
  
Kain   
"....Why?"   
  
Yuna   
"Sir Auron was also my father's guardian."   
"So, he might know where Sir Dante is."   
"Let's go now!"   
  
  
_ "It hadn't occured to me to imagine that the Auron Yuna was talking about..."   
"and the one that I knew from Nosgoth could be two different people."   
"I hadn't known... yet I knew it was the same man. I knew it was the same Auron." _   
  
  
Yuna smiles and runs ahead. Vorador eyes Kain for a moment, as if mentally telling him to do nothing dangerous. Then he follows after the summoner. Kain glares a moment, then runs ahead as well, approaching two of the Al Bhed Psyches, talking to each other.   
  
Al Bhed   
"Y myto summoner!"   
"Fa sicd nabund."   
  
Kain   
"Al Bhed Psyches, am I right?"   
[they eye him, jumping back a bit]   
"Some Al Bhed saved me the other day, and..."   
"There was a girl with them... Rikku."   
[The two Al Bhed eye each other in confusion]   
"Judging by your silence, I assume you're unable to understand me."   
"So I shall give out my point..."   
"If you meet Rikku, send her my gratitude."   
  
After his little "conversation", Kain moves away from the Al Bhed and make in into the crowd. In his sight, he sees Yuna and Vorador surrounded by a group of people. He couldn't understand how she liked that... being endlessly surrounded by humans, people giving her thanks and gestures and small talk. Hell, he wondered how Vorador was handling this: being out in the sunlight, protecting a teenaged human, and being constantly surrounded by all these people that he couldn't bare his fangs into. Apparentally, much had changed over the years... much indeed.   
  
Yuna   
"I'm sorry, please let me through."   
[She eyes Kain and approaches him]   
"Hey, let's go."   
[she looks around]   
"I hope we don't get seperated..."   
  
Kain   
"Yuna!"   
  
Spinning around, Yuna sees Kain placing his thumb and index finger in his mouth, and whistling loud and highly pitched. For a moment, Yuna winces from the noise, but then blinks in curosity.   
  
Yuna   
"What was that?"   
  
Kain   
"I've noticed humans in Nosgoth using this noise to catch the attention of others."   
[He whistles again]   
"It took much practice, and endless frustration, but I have finally managed to make the sound."   
"Try it, Yuna. Put your fingers in your mouth."   
  
Yuna   
[she places her fingers in her mouth wrong]   
"Like...this?"   
  
Kain   
"No, not like that, like this."   
  
Kain reached forward and takes her hand. Vorador's eyes widen a bit at this act, as does Yuna's. Kain forms gently positions the tips of her index finger and thumb in her mouth. After a moment, he pulls back.   
  
"Then, you just blow."   
  
Yuna nods, and then blows twice. The exhaling carbon dioxide is fairly weak and rarely makes any nose. She blinks, then removes her hand from her mouth.   
  
Yuna   
[faces Kain]   
"It's not working."   
  
Kain   
"Practice."   
"Once you achieve the technique, use it if we get seperated."   
"Then I'll come for you."   
[he crosses his arms]   
"Well, I suppose we should stay in a group until you learn how to do it."   
  
Yuna   
[smiles]   
"Yes, sir!"   
  
With Vorador close behind, Yuna and Kain walk down the street. Kain had every urge to shudder with disguist at the sight of so many humans. However, he had to marvel at the city. The buildings were nowhere near as high as the ones in Zanarkand, but Luca was a metropolis compared to the Besaid Isle. He eyed the towers, yet not ceasing to walk.   
  
Kain   
"This city is enormous..."   
  
Yuna   
"I would imagine it would be."   
"Luca is the second largest city in Spira, after all."   
  
Kain   
"I would have suspected that every town was small as Besaid and Kilika."   
  
Yuna   
"Towns don't usually get bigger than that."   
"Because when a lot of people start to gather..."   
  
Kain   
[nods]   
"Sin..."   
"So is it safe here?"   
  
Yuna   
[shakes her head]   
"It's not any different, but the stadium is here."   
[she gestures to the stadium as Kain looks up]   
"The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength."   
  
Kain   
"To protect the stadium?"   
  
Yuna   
"Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have."   
"Spira's a little short on fun these days."   
  
Kain says nothing. The awkward silence disturbs the summoner, so she quickly responds.   
  
Yuna   
"Let's go find Sir Auron!"   
  
Kain had to chuckle again. Yuna wanted the subject to change, obviously. But he wasn't exactly worried about Sin. His top concern was about the Crusaders. Knowing that they would fight for the simpliest thing, such as a stadium, the Sarafan Lord could use that as an advantage, conscidering that Kain was now in Spira with him. That could mean two things- an all you can eat buffet, or an endless road of troubles for the vampire. Brushing his thoughts to the side, (and Yuna tugging his arm for navigation), the three made their way into a cafe. Kain pushes the door open, scans the area, then growls in annoyance.   
  
Kain   
"Auron's not here."   
  
Yuna   
"Hmm..."   
  
Kain turns his attention to Yuna, only to see that she is moving away from him and towards a group of humans. Vorador shortly enters the cafe, then stops in his tracks. Kain notices a look of annoyance in the green vampire's face, then turns in the direction of his vision. Two large, cat-like creatures walk towards him. Like humans, they stood on two legs rather than four. Their fur is a toned shades of dark and light gray, and in the center of their forehead is a large, white horn. They approach Vorador and give a devious grin.   
  
Vorador   
  
"Ronsos..."   
  
Ronso 1   
"Why not talk, Vorador?"   
"Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something!"   
  
Vorador crosses his arms and glares.   
  
Yenke   
"Vorador forget Yenke? Forget Biran?"   
  
Kain watches as the other Ronso joins in.   
  
Biran   
"Leave Vorador, Yenke. Vorador is small vampire. Not Ronso"   
"Vorador so small, can't see Yenke and Biran's faces."   
  
Kain also takes note that Vorador is holding back the urge to leap on both Ronso beings and rip their throats out.   
  
Yenke   
"Vorador forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt!"   
"Biran taught Vorador to be strong like Ronso."   
  
Kain   
"Such lies..."   
  
Biran eyes Kain and gives a glare.   
  
Biran   
"Ronso never lie."   
  
Biran goes to push Vorador. The vampire, in reaction, snatches the Ronso by his wrist and gives it a power twist, dislocating the arm, breaking his wrist, and sending the Ronso flying into a wall. The people in the cafe give a gasp, and stiffen in slight fear as Kain moves towards Vorador. Suddenly, a voice raises above the crowd.   
  
Man   
"Take it outside! The tournament's starting, you hear?"   
  
Kain   
"The game!"   
  
Kain turns his attention to a strange crystal. Many people are huddling around it. Slowly, Kain approaches the crystal, and sees Mika. The elderly man is before a large stadium, and then begins to speak.   
  
Mika   
"Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here..."   
"To participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength."   
"All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today."   
"Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly:"   
"Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated."   
"Contestants, may Yevon be with you."   
[He does the prayer gesture]   
  
Kain watches as Mika's form abandons the crystal. In his place is a spherical bowl in the center of the stadium. Slowly, the bowl begins to fill with water. The crowds in the stand continue to cheer, and a large sphere of water hovers in the stadium. Within the bowl, bordering the sphere of water, the Aurochs take to their positions and wait for the game to begin. On the other side of the bowl, the Al Bhed Psyches get into position. The ball is ejected into the air: Wakka and the Al Bhed Psyche player both reach for it. Kain's eyes eject from the crystal, then eye the room. For the first time in the strangest waves of emotion, his heart nearly exploded.   
  
Kain   
"Vorador! Yuna's gone!"   
  
The same feeling erupts within Vorador. Yenke takes this chance to throw a strange punch to Vorador's face, catching him in the cheek. Vorador merely throws the Ronso across the room, rejoining him with Biran, and then sprints out of the cafe as Kain follows. The two sprint forward, then hault in an instant as Lulu approaches them with impressive speed despite her wardrobe.   
  
Lulu   
"Where in Spira have you been!?"   
"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches."   
"In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose."   
  
Kain   
"What!?"   
  
Vorador   
"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic."   
"But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go."   
  
Kain stands before them and shakes his head.   
  
Kain   
"I want you two to leave."   
  
Lulu   
"What?"   
  
Vorador   
"Kain, what are you planning?"   
  
Kain   
"Due to my current correspondence with the Sarafan Lord, I'll be needing all eyes on him in case he is behind all this."   
"The two of you return to the stadium and keep your eyes on him."   
"I'll find Yuna and bring her back..."   
  
Lulu glares to protest, but Vorador touches her shoulder and nods deeply, but relunctantly.   
  
Vorador   
"Then we shall do so."   
"I know you don't trust him, and I know he cannot be trusted."   
"We'll make sure he doesn't do anything horrific."   
"Besides, the Psyches are telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to."   
"Just how great a team can they be?"   
  
Lulu sighs, then nods as well.   
  
Lulu   
"Wakka said the same thing."   
"He'll take care of the game, and we'll watch the Sarafan Lord."   
[she points in the dock's direction]   
"The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4."   
  
Kain nods, then turns in the direction of the docks. Lulu and Vorador exchange glances, then head towards the stadium. 


	11. An Intermission

**

Intermission 

**  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been adding to my fanfics for a long time. I've been really distracted with alot of things lately. But no worries, I'll try to update while writing with Dark Sephiroth for our joint fic "Encryptions of Blood". Until then, here's some review responses:   
  
**Dark Sephiroth**- Yeah, I'm trying to balance out both games without making people out of character. Can't promise that it'll stay that way, I mean it is an alternate universe for Christ's sake. But I'll try, thanks for the support.   
  
**Kinniku-fan** - Trust me, you won't be disappointed. Sorry for the long wait.   
  
**Kaya De Crystalline** - I am sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY for not chatting with you on AIM. My computer was about to crash and I had to delete my AIM. ;; Sorry man. Thanks for your reviews though. I appreciate it   
  
**Zarbok** - Nooooo! Don't give up on it yet! Sorry for making you wait for so long. Thanks for the review   
  
**Lunatic Pandora** - Heh... I love you, Luny. There's just no other word for it. lol j/k   
  
**TaintedHound** - Alrighty, thanks for telling me how much I've ruined my fanfic. I really appreciate it. But if you've failed to read the summary, it says _**A crossover between Blood Omen 2 and Final Fantasy X**_ and seeing that Yuna is an important role to the Final Fantasy X games, has the most important role in the game, AND saves the world, I was keeping her in. And on a side not, seeing that Kain and Umah have nothing romantic in Blood Omen 2, Umah would not play the best Yuna. I like Umah, that's why I put her in the fic. Sorry if I disappointed you, but it's not YOUR fic, it's mine. If you don't like it, don't read it, but at least the next time you review, stop moping, quit being dramatic, and try to put something constructive up instead.   
  
And to the fans, I'll update ASAP. Sorry about all this waiting. :( 


	12. Reacquainted

**Blood Omen 2: The Alternate Universe**

**Chapter Eleven: Reacquainted**

****

As Kain departs Lulu and Vorador, the vampire wheels around and sprints through the streets of Luca, heading towards Dock 4. Charging through a large crowd of people, civilians and tourists alike, Kain's eyes scan the perimeter, noticing a large amount of machinery littering the floor. He also notices a small splatter of blood near a mechanical claw, and then gives a slight nod.

Kain

"The Al Bhed was expecting me..."

"It appears they found someone else..."

His attention is triggered away from the remains of the ruined machines and he glances up at another crystal, dangling on the wall. Kain blinks, then notices the Blitzball game had long since begun and was already tied 2-2. From the crystal, he hears the announcers voices enter into his mind.

Bobba

"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!"

Kain watches as the teams swim about insanely. Among the players, he notices the captain with the horrid accent as Wakka catches the blitzball. No sooner is the ball in his grasp, he eyes the area, noticing three of the Al Bhed players converge on his position. Kain narrows his eyes, eyeing each one of the Al Bhed players, as if trying to identify them from the crew members aboard Rikku's ship. And before he can take the time to concentrate, one of the players smashes into Wakka, causing him to drop the ball.

Bobba

"Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!"

Jimma

"But the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there."

Kain

"Still in there."

"He won't last..."

[he eyes Dock 4, and notices a large boat]

"No time to waste..."

Without another word wasted, Kain sprints towards the boat, only to have three machines leap out infront of him. He raises an eyebrow with uncertainty, and then leaps forward, unsheathing Chappu's sword and swinging it towards the nearest machine. Just as the blade slices against the steel plate of the machine's outer shell, the second and third machines leap ontop of him, one slicing at his back while the other impales his stomach with a large, sharp talon of some sort. Kain winces and yelps in pain, then slices at the machine with the sword, cutting off the mechanical arm.

His hand grips the arm, still impaled into his stomach as he rips it out. But no sooner does this happen, the other two machines leap towards him as the armless one explodes in a combination of large sparks and a large amount of smoke. Kain drives the sword through the nearest attacking machine, but to his surprise, the second attacking one explodes without him ever touching it. After slowly prying the heap of metal and wire off of his blade, he eyes the self-destructed remains of the other machine, and notices a long gladius sticking into the ground where the machine once was.

Female Voice

"That would belong to me, dear."

Kain's ears twitch and he glances over towards the dock. Before the ship is a large amount of cargo, consisting of that of crates, barrels, boxes and fishing supply and stockage. The vampire's eyes narrow, for the voice is extremely familiar to him as well. And before he could say a word, a tall, beautiful woman glides from behind one of the crates, her purple tabard flowing in the wind behind her as a large, muscular man follows after her. Kain nods without little surprise as Umah and Barthello smirk at him.

Kain

"So, we meet again, Umah."

"Come to play the temptress for the athletes."

Umah

[chuckling]

"Hardly, my friend."

"Barthello and I have taken an interest in you."

Kain

"How charming..."

"If you two will excuse me..."

[Kain watches as the boat slowly begins to leave]

"I have a boat to catch."

Umah

"Chasing your summoner, are you?"

Kain

[glares at her]

"How would you know of this?"

"If you are in league with the Al Bhed, I swear it woman-"

Umah

"Don't rile yourself."

"After hearing about your conflict with the Sarafan Lord, I have kept a close eye on you."

[she brushes her hair back]

"Barthello and I shall assist you in your rescue mission."

Had this been an appropriate time, Kain would have argued at the fact that he needed nothing from her or her guardian. However, the boat was already pulling out of his distance for his jump technique. He merely nodded at the two, then crouched down. Umah, holding Barthello by his shoulder, imitated Kain's movements, and in a matter of seconds, the two of them sprang off the dock and went soaring through the air. The ship's size and structure, made from that of iron, made it difficult for the ship to gain speed. With this as their advantage, Kain, Umah and Barthello landed on the ship's deck easily.

However, once aboard the ship, a large machina emerges from inside it. Kain's eyes scan the machine, noticing the name _Oblitzerator_ written on the side. The machina was unlike any type of machinery Kain had ever seen before. The machine's height was impressive, reaching at least 15 to 20 feet, yet it was wide. The "head" of the machine was between two large drill-like structures. From the blades of the drills came two curved blades of some sort, making it look like a hook or a claw. From below the head was a large, round base with three small legs holding up it's massive structure. Just as the three approach the machina, a strange alarm triggers the artificial intellgence to attack. Kain hisses and flexes his claws as Umah and Barthello prepare themselves.

Umah

"You still have your hammer with you?"

Barthello

[nods and holds a large hammer close]

"Ready."

Kain

"Save the small talk, let's kill it."

No sooner does Kain speak these words, the machina vibrates violently, and from the head of the machine comes a large sphere covered in a black mist. The sphere flies through the air at an inhuman speed, smashing into Kain's chest just as the black mist engulfs his chest, shoulders and face. The vampire hits the ground, then slaps his claws over his eyes. Inspeakable burning pain builds up within his pupils, then explode throughout his eyes, balls and sockets alike until the vampire screams in torment. Umah gives a gasp, flips to the side and narrowly dodges another one of the spheres.

Umah

"Barthello, he's blinded! Assist him!"

The human nods, then moves his way towards Kain. Umah charges towards the machine, then holds her claws over a balled up fist, making a prayer-like stance. Multicolored orbs surround her form and shimmer around her figure, then slowly form into flames that circle around her, then halt before her. Infront of her figure is her summoned Aeon, brought forth in an explosion of fire and light. The Aeon known as Ifrit.

Barthello slips his hand in a small knapsack around his waist and pulls out a small blue vile. He pours the periwinkle-colored liquid from the vile into the black mist that had abandoned Kain's body, yet remained in his eyes. No sooner does the liquid reach the mist and touch the skin of Kain's eyes, his sight returns to him just enough to see Ifrit using an explosive mass of fire explode along the Oblitzerator. He gives a glare, then charges forward, standing beside the Aeon. The Oblitzerator vibrates once more, and this time, a large amount of blitzballs showers towards the vampires, the Aeon and Barthello.

Umah and Kain use their quickness and agility to dodge the shower of blitzballs as Barthello smacks the flying spheres of white and blue back with his hammer. Ifrit gives a growl, pawing away the blitzballs and roaring with annoyance once the spheres out of his reach hit him. Kain leaps to the side as the shower halts, then notices a crane about 20 meters away from him, then sees that Umah is the closest to the crane. He nods, then turns to her.

Kain

"Umah!"

"Tell your beast to continue fighting!"

"Get to that crane and operate it!"

The sensual vampire gives a quick nod, then abandons Ifrit to battle the machina. She sprints towards the crane as the Aeon continues to attack with impressively strong fiery attacks. Kain, hoping to buy Umah time to operate the crane, signals to Barthello to follow his lead. The two sprint towards the machine, Barthello holding the hammer back, ready to swing and attack. In the meantime, Kain kicks off the ground and leaps through the air, landing ontop of the machine. With Chappu's sword in hand, he slices at one of the arms of the machina, hoping to stall it.

The blade slices through a large amount of steel and wires. The machina, like most machines, hasn't a reflex and cannot respond to these attacks. However, it focuses on Barthello, whose swung the hammer into the head of the machine, jamming it in hopes of preventing anymore attacks. As this happens, Umah begins to operate the crane, which stalls. It stalls once, twice, and then gives up on her.

Kain

"Pick up the pace, woman!"

Umah

[frustrated]

"It's out of power!"

The machine's arms and drills slowly began to fuse and spark with bolts of blue electricity. The same electricity covers Barthello's hammer. Kain leaps off the arm and readies for a counter attack as Ifrit continues to unleash fire attacks, which seem to be less than effective. The machina slowly begins to vibrate, and then it violently increases, shaking incredibly as smoke begins to erupt from the head. In less than a split second, the hammer goes rocketing through the air, smashing into Barthello's face as another shower of blitzballs blasts from the malfunctioning machine. Kain does a magneficient backflip and lands behind Ifrit, using the Aeon as a shield as a stray blitzball, covering in the blue bolts of electricity, smashes into the crane, which falls ontop of the machine, getting caught between the drills which adds on to the malfunction. Within a matter of seconds, the machine explodes as pieces of the machina flies off in every direction.

Before Kain could have a second thought of victory, a loud scream is heard, triggering him to look to his side. One of the drills had flown towards the crane and smashed into Umah's body. The force was so incredible it had sent her flying backwards, forcing her through the railing of the ship and then making her body skid across the sea until the gravity forced her to sink beneath the surface. Kain notices as soon as the vampire was attacked, the Aeon had vanished completely. Knowing the Aeon or the wounded guardian was nowhere in the condition of assisting the fallen woman, Kain sprints to the side and throws himself off the side of the ship.

Furiously kicking and pulling with his arms through the water, he sees Umah's unconscious and bleeding body about 60 meters away from himself, and his pace quickens until she is safely in one of his arms. Pulling himself through the water, he approaches the ship and notices Barthello, bleeding from his forehead, had made it to his feet and opened a door. From behind the metal slab of a mechanical door, Yuna exits. An Al Bhed, who stood behind her, slumps to the ground unconscious. Kain lowers Umah to the ground, then eyes Yuna.

Kain

"I hope you hurt them."

Yuna

"A little."

[She eyes Umah, then stiffens]

"Oh... Lady Umah"

"What happened to her?"

Kain

"A minor accident, I assure you..."

Barthello rushes to Umah's side and opens a small vile of green liquid, pouring it onto her wounds.

Kain

"My thanks for your assistance back there, my friend."

Barthello

[nods, then helps Umah to her feet]

"Are you alright, milady?"

Umah

[rubs her temples]

"It's nothing... my thanks..."

[she notices Yuna's concerned look]

"You seem disappointed to see me, Yuna."

Yuna

[lowers her head respectfully]

"It's not that..."

"I was just... surprised to see you here."

Kain

"As was I..."

[Kain eyes Umah, who smirks at him]

"How and why she is here is beyond me."

[he eyes the ship]

Yuna looks at Umah, who gives her a taunting smirk, one that's effect had increased and doubled as she glanced at Kain with what seemed to be much interest. Yuna gives a face of sorrow, then lowers her head, only to notice Kain surveying the deck of the ship.

Yuna

"What's wrong?"

Kain

"There were these Al Bhed that had assisted me when I came to Spira."

"They took me aboard their ship."

"I was somewhat hoping this was the same ship."

[he glares at the ground]

"Unfortunately, I've raised my hopes."

[he eyes the sea]

"I wonder if they're all gone."

Yuna

[walks closer to him]

"What happened?"

Kain

"Sin came up near us."

"I made it out..."

"Yet I know nothing of the whereabouts of their ship."

Yuna

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?"

Kain

"The hell if I know."

"They were all speaking that Al Bhed language."

Yuna

"I see..."

Kain

"So who might this Cid be, if you don't mind my asking?"

Yuna

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him."

Kain and Umah automatically stiffen, then turn to see her.

Kain

"Wait."

"That means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?"

Yuna

"On my mother's side, yes."

"Cid is my mother's brother."

"He became distant after my mother married."

"But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

Tidus

"You're worried he was...?"

Umah steps between them and eyes up Kain, both giving him a word of advice for his own good, and possibly to play along in a small game of competition with the young summoner. She notices a look of slight annoyance from Yuna in the cornor of her eye, then looks at Kain.

Umah

"It would be wise not to inform your friends of Yuna's lineage."

"Many people here never had much love for the Al Bhed."

Kain nods. Suddenly, at the thought of his "friends" as Umah had put it, he automatically thought of Wakka. It was not in the position that he had ever conscidered Wakka as a friend of his, possibly his accent and his annoyance seemed to be the source of that. Yet he was reminded...

Kain

"Blast!"

"I have to tell Wakka!"

Umah

[gives him a puzzled look]

"I thought I told you not to inform your friends!"

Yuna

[gasps]

"The game!"

Kain

"Hold on..."

Seated in the crowd of the blitzball game, Lulu notices Wakka's distress. She watches as he weakens on the field, then look sat the sky with impatience. In her view, she sees Lord Mika and the Sarafan Lord, surrounded by the vampires that had attacked Kain. Her eyes narrow with annoyance, when suddenly her attention is jerked towards Vorador as a white aura surrounds his form. A look of satisfaction appears on his face and he places a hand on Lulu's shoulder, nodding to her.

The black mage looks at him, then smiles. She lifts out her hand infront of her and watches as a small sphere of blue flames form in her palm. Instantly, she throws her arm up in the air, sending the flame rocketing into the sky, then exploding like that of a silent firework. From the water sphere, Wakka slowly opens a bruised eye, and sees the blue explosion of flames as time ticks down in the final half of the game...

Bobba

"Thirty seconds left..."

"The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive!"

Wakka gives a smirk and begins to swim quickly as one of the Al Bhed throws the ball towards a fellow teammate...

Bobba

"A long pass from Letty!"

Wakka catches the ball halfway...

Bobba

"It goes through!"

With impressive agility and intensifying speed, Wakka avoids an Al Bhed defender. He moves in towards the goal, rears back and then fires the ball towards the goal...

Bobba

"He shoots!"

The goalie moves towards the ball, arms pinwheeling through the water, hoping to grasp the spinning, rocketing sphere shooting towards him. His fingertips nearly brush against the ball when...

Bobba

"Gooooooal!"

"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!"

Kain

[smirks]

"We won..."

Yuna

[smiles]

"We did it?"

[she looks up at Kain]

"We're in the finals?"

Kain

[smirks at her]

"You heard me..."

Kain, Yuna, Umah and Barthello find themselves back on Dock 4. Umah crosses her arms and moves towards Kain with a smirk on her face.

Umah

"That was the Whisper, wasn't it?"

Kain

"That it was."

Umah

[smirks]

"Perhaps that shall be in use someday..."

[she glances at Barthello]

"Come Barthello, let us go..."

Kain

[watches them]

"Leaving so soon?"

Umah

"We would like to get a headstart if we wish to make it to the next temple."

"Farewell..."

Kain gives a low sigh as he watches Umah and her guardian turn their backs on him then walk towards the next dock. Yuna watches as they leave, her eyes focusing on Umah's figure with a almost sorrowful look. Kain goes to turn around and leave when he notices this look. His hand slaps on Yuna's shoulder, causing her to look up at him. She nods, then turns.

The next moment was so sudden that she nearly passed into shock. No sooner did she turn around, Kain's hand slipped from her shoulder to her hand as he went running down the hall, pulling him after her. She gave a slight gasp as she found herself forced to run with him, fearing if she resisted she would end up without an arm. A sharp, stinging pain slowly built within her shoulder, but she continued to run.

Her eyes fixed not on the path before her, but on Kain. And when she stared at him, looking at a small glimmer of his face, noting every detail of his determination, capturing every movement of his dancing strands of hair floating behind him as he ran, the pain began to vanish. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for her, and she notice that she was trailing farther and farther behind. Kain, obviously noticing this, turned his head to see her face.

He found himself looking into her starry eyes, the shimmering sapphire and emerald irises gazing up into his golden eyes. The feeling was as if he had stumbled into a dream. It nearly scared him... yet he felt some peace from it as well. The mixing and combining of fear and peace swirled in his subconsciousness until he found himself growing slightly annoyed as she began to slow him down.

The next moment seemed like hours to Yuna. Kain's iron grip began to reel her in, as if she was a fish caught on a hook. She felt herself being pulled forward, then felt the world spin and fly around her as her feet left the ground and she found herself not in the air, but in Kain's arms. He was now carrying her bridal style, and sprinting with a much more faster speed, rushing through the civilians and tourists of Luca, sprinting towards the Locker Room.

_I am still uncertain as to why I was entranced by her eyes._

_She was a mere human..._

_Someone of a race I easily discarded time and again._

_I continued to console myself, saying she was slowing me behind._

_Telling myself that I had no time left that needed wasting._

_But her... this fragile, delicate tiny being in my arms..._

_The next words she spoke to me..._

_I was unsure of wheither I was impatient, or..._

Yuna

[leans her head on his chest]

"I... never want this moment..."

[closes her eyes]

"To go away..."

The locker room was a hectic mess of battered blitzers and worried faces. Kain and Yuna entered the room, Yuna now out of Kain's arms, and was greated by Lulu's arms enwrapping around Yuna, embracing her with an emotion of relief. Her eyes then fell onto Kain.

Lulu

"For ridiculing you in the Kilika Temple..."

"I apologize."

"Thank you for bringing back Yuna."

Kain

[nods slightly]

"Accepted."

Kain moves pass the black mage, placing his hand on her shoulder, then running his fingertips along her throat, across her jawline and under her chin as he moves towards The Aurochs. Lulu gives a blink of uncertainty as she touches her face, then gives a puzzled look. The Aurochs stand around Wakka, who's lying down on a bench.

Datto

"Sure you're all right, Cap'n?"

Letty

"The game starts in a few minutes. You sure you okay?"

Jassu

"We're playing the Goers, too."

Kain

[approaches Wakka]

"Miss me?"

Wakka

"Kain, you came back just in time, man..."

[he eyes his injuries]

"Looks like I might be needing some assistance."

Yuna

"It was all because of me... I'm sorry Wakka."

Wakka

[eyes Yuna]

"How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?"

Kain

[glares slightly]

"Let it go, Wakka"

Wakka

"Don't go near Al Bhed any more, okay? They're trouble."

[Wakka turns to the Aurochs, then stands up]

"The game starts soon. No time for warm-ups."

"Ready?"

Kain

[crosses his arms]

"I have a debt to repay."

"Allow me to repay it."

Wakka

"All right!"

[Wakka stands up]

"I got something to tell you boys."

"After this game..."

"I'm retiring."

"I promised myself this would be my last tournament."

"Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball."

"But you know..."

"Since we're here, we might as well win!"

Aurochs

"Yeah!"

Botta

"A-Am I on the bench?"

Wakka steps in front of Kain, and puts his hand on Kain's shoulder.

Wakka

"I'm warming the bench. He's taking my place."

[Faces the Aurochs]

"All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!"

Kain

"Victory, boys."

The Aurochs ball up their fists and give a warm look of motivation towards Kain, and the team exits the locker room. Wakka, Lulu and Vorador are the only ones left in the Locker Room. The vampire and the black mage approach Wakka cautiously.

Lulu

"I saw you floating there..."

Wakka

[laughs slightly]

"Hey, you weren't supposed to see that."

Wakka nearly collapses. In a slight gasp, Vorador and Lulu rush towards him. Lulu catches him as he crashes into her, her arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace as she seats herself on the bench.

Lulu

[looks down at him]

"You really gave it your all, didn't you...?"

_A.N. - Very sorry for the lack of updates and sorry that the format is all fucked up. Blame this stupid computer and the system for that. I'm guessing I'm gonna have to change it around, but as long as you guys still like the story I hope the writing's all that matters to you rather than the the form it's written in. Sorry again._


End file.
